a shadow in the night
by DGL-30
Summary: My OC characters story- he is shunned by society for his lack of social skills and sinister looks. However he embraces the night and loves his own company. He's been in ponyville a while now, so what happens when people start to notice him. Will it be like all the other towns and cities?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I got an OC for myself!**

**Great thanks to the guy who drew it. Don't know if they **

**Want the attention so I won't give their name. Anyway this is my OC' s story. Don't give up on it though. This isn't your conventional one. Anyway guys here's the first chapter and thanks for the support **

**BRO HOOF!**

Night. My favourite time. I slowly look out over the small town of ponyville. The town I live in. And protect. I carefully soar over to another roof the wind in my wings feeling exhilarating. I love to fly. Too bad I can't do it in would see me and I'm not very good at trying to convince others I'm not evil. I hate other ponies. My own company is enough and as long as I have the night as a friend I don't need anyone else.

I continue my patrol around ponyville. Careful to stay out of the watches patrol. Even if they were sleeping on the job as usual you can never be too careful as to who is watching. I hear the faint call of a timberwolf. A call to attack. Again. I had learnt some of the howls as they prepare to attack. I sigh, I'm going to get some bruises after this one. As I head towards sweet Apple acres I prepare myself for the upcoming fight.

As I approach the farm carefully, remembering how granny Smith had once woken up as the timber wolves howled. Usually she leaves it to me. I chuckle at the thought of another pony knowing of me. I haven't been spotted in ponyville except for a fleeting shadow. I had become a bit of a myth. I had to admit to myself. I liked the indirect attention it felt like appreciation and acceptance. Given my intimidating appearance I haven't once had a pony avoid me after seeing me. I decided after that to forgo society and do a good thing. Protecting It. It feels right to me. What I'm supposed to do...

Shaking my thoughts I concentrated on silence. The best part of the night so Peaceful.

It was then I saw them approaching from the everfree forest. Eyes glowing. Their hunger for territory was fascinating. No matter how many times I got rid of them. They came back. What puzzled me though was the fact they had come so close to sweet Apple acres. Usually they challenge me in the fields close to the everfree forest. This put me on edge. A change in approach perhaps. They were intelligent, they did come up with plans. I slowly rose off the ground to see the pack they had. At least a dozen but these looked different. Then it hit me, all of them had red eyes.

Fear gripped me then. They were all alphas, an alpha pack? This was a horrible thought. The alphas where the most vicious. The most bloodthirsty, they would ravage the town. All of it. I would NOT let that happen. EVER.

I landed again and prepared for the fight.

The timberwolves attacked first. They split into two groups attempting to pincer me. I waited for the right time then took off as quickly as I could. I had powerful wings. I had to be extremely fit for my line of work. The move I used didn't confuse them for long but I pressed the small advantage it gave me. I dived my hard hooves crushing the heads of two of them. I then used my wings to pivot on the spot. Hitting timberwolves and forming a dirt cloud. My sight was better than theirs. So I used this to my advantage.

As I continued to fight I heard more timberwolves baying for blood. My heart sank and my blood chilled. Of course... 12 alphas meant 12 PACKS. That was at least 36 wolves. Not including the alphas. I strengthened my resolve. I will protect ponyville.

I continue to fight. Trying to bring down as many of the alphas I can before the other timberwolves arrive and acquiring some scratches and bruises in my rushed approach before realising that when they arrived I wouldn't stand a chance. Dispatching my previous opponent. I rose into the air and landed in the Apple orchard a short distance away.

I can use the trees to lessen their advantage on me. When the alphas enter the orchard I see the rest of the timberwolves breaking through the dense tree line of the everfree forest. Then I'm fighting again and all I can do is guard myself. And ponyville.

The first timberwolf enters the conflict. Diving at me jaws wide. I slip sideways with a flap of my wing. The timberwolf flyes past, but others are already leaping into the fray. Time to take to the air. I grin manicly as I swoop around an Apple tree. As silent as the night. I hit a wolf from behind. Silently snapping its back branch. It dies instantly. I get away with another two before they see where I am. I swoop off to try again. As I approach from a different direction. I see them In a circle facing outwards. Clever. I then ascend quickly and dive through the trees, crushing a good few. As I take off again my gaze is drawn to the moon. Bright and wholesome. But in its glow. I see a vapour trail. Someponies coming.

Fear fills me. If they see me people will know, I'd be forced to leave. Hunted like a monster, just because I look slightly threatening. And can fight. I understand why ponies are threatened by me. I'm not a very good speaker. In fact I only speak when I'm thinking aloud. But I have to choose. Abandon. Or run.

I draw up my courage. Maybe I can convince this pony to stay quiet. I descend back into the orchard to find the timberwolves waiting for me. I quickly counted. 15 with 5 alphas remaining. I smiled. The odds were back in my favour, and I could just taste their fear. I dived trying to crush another timberwolf but an alpha dives at my throat. I retract my wings and spin onto my back before propelling myself underneath the timberwolf. I manage to get a kick with my hind legs as I flip over again to right myself. The alpha sprawls and the timberwolves move to protect their fallen companion. I admire their loyalty. I finish two more wolves who break away from the rest. Charging me. I simply daze them with a quick punch to each before snapping their back sticks. As the rest charge me I notice out of the corner of my eye a Pegasus floating above the fight. I mark the position so I can catch them by surprise after the fight. I engage the last bunch and end it in about 15 minutes. I don't care about time really. As long as I protect my home. Before the fight ends however I manoeuvre myself so I can enter the tree line at speed and come behind the Pegasus. I dispatch the last timberwolf. A terrified looking teen wolf. I dispatched him. Reminding myself that they re-form in the forest somewhere. I then enter the trees before forcing my body into a backflip and, with a powerful wing flap, propel myself into the pony who was still flying In the same position. I wrap my hooves around their wings and force them into the ground. Not to forcefully. I saw the mare under me shiver as she looked me over. Was she cold? It wasn't very cold and she had red cheeks... She seemed to get over her shock and... whatever it was because she exclaimed

"That. Was. Awesome!". I glared and she giggled nervously. I never know what to say to ponies. During a conversation I never learned so I stick to the gist of it. "You don't speak of this to anyone" I growled. Usually that works. So I got really confused as she beamed and then said "why? That was sooo cool! Why hide that from everyone?" She then eyes me suspiciously. That's the usual expression I get. Good to know their aren't any exceptions. "I've never seen you before..." I try to look threatening. It's my usual expression anyway so it's difficult to make it look worse. "You won't speak of this to anyone. You haven't seen me and you will never see me again. If you do speak I will come and teach you why it's rude to meddle in other people's business" I had let go of her as I said this but when I finished she bristled. Why did I always have to convince the headstrong ones. Couldn't I get a timid one for ONCE. "Hey! You don't threaten me!" I smile. I do love to prove a point. I flap my wings forcing my body into the darkness of the trees and lowering my body. Before diving onto a branch and saying, facing away so she couldn't pinpoint my voice. "Oh really... Why shouldn't I threaten a meddler? It isn't your business." I swoop from tree to tree, using my legs as well as wings. If you fly ponies can see you. Even In shadow. I throw a rock to distract her every time I drop to the ground. Another trick is to use multiple heights to make sure they can never pin your movement.

Finally I'm behind her as she slowly backs away from where she last saw me . I step out of the shadows saying "you should feel threatened. " She gave a yelp before turning round and trying to hit me. It was very uncoordinated so I simply lowered my head while bringing a hoof up to pull her closer in the fluent motion I perfected years ago.

I bring her eye to eye and I see her gulp "don't say a word." I whisper. And then press my other hoof into the back of her neck. She falls unconscious. I leave then with only a few bruises and cuts but with more worry than ever. The mobs and exile always start like this. A confrontation.

I sigh as I soar between the trees back to my hideout. If exile is the cost to protect. Then I'll keep doing it. Even if I'm never rewarded. It feels right

I am what I am.

**ok that's the first chapter. Let me know if you like it or not. And I'll have more on the way. Although I might have to juggle with a world to despair. So please bear with me. I know it's short I just wanted to see if Anthony likes the idea. Hopefully this will be happier and funnier(probably not) than a world to despair. I'll try my best.**

**Anyway guys see you later. BRO HOOF!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everypony! **

**I got requests for a new chapter so I'll stick with it.**

**I'm going to update the forum thread on UK of equestria, so you ponies can see if I'm forced to stop writing ect.(which could happen because parents don't like forums and think your all weird *sigh*)**

**Thanks again for the support, this is how I show my adoration to MLP so it's good you guys like it. **

**SEE YA LATER BRO HOOF!**

As the sun crept over the horizon I collapsed onto a cloud and buried myself in it. No one thinks to look in a cloud. Especially one over the everfree forest. The weather Pegasi don't clear the sky here so I don't worry about them.

My last thought before I went to sleep was the rainbow maned mare. I don't know why.

I wake with a start. I instantly know it's not night. I never wake during the day, something woke me up. I hear it then. The flapping of wings and the poof of dissolving cloud as a weather pony kicks it. I realise the sound is close. I have t-. My train of thought is interrupted by the feeling of weightlessness as the cloud around me dissolves. Before the Pegasus can react I spring from the rest of the cloud and take off. Away from the same rainbow maned Pegasus from yesterday. I hear a trianfant "ah ha!" From the mare before I'm straining against the wind. I rarely fly this fast, preferring the silence of stealth. But it is the best feeling ever. I felt faster as I can see the rainbow mare out of the corner of my eye. I then feel the resistance of the sound barrier. I have never performed a "boom" but now seems like the appropriate time. After all, I'll be gone from this town by tomorrow. Adrenaline courses through my veins as the cone fills, the pressure filling the space around me, it begins to sharpen. I see black forming, the steaks of red, so close, I give one final push before 'BOOM!' And then silence. beautiful,silence. I'm flying, the best thing in the world, combined with no noise. Such peace. I then feel a hoof grab my hind leg. Slowing me down. That was it, to ruin something like that for me brought rage to my thoughts. I twisted my body, the air slowing me down rapidly, the rainbow mare shot past. I could hear again. But my anger persisted. This cocky mare would find out why you don't mess with ponies like me.

I hovered In the air as I waited for her to slow down and return. She was panting. I wasnt. I worked for every waking moment. I didn't live any other life. I was the peak of fitness. Why need friends?

When she finally got back she was looking at me with anger. Wait. It was MY turn to be angry. I drew breath. But she beat me to it I guess talking to people every day has its pros. "Ok, I was just going to find you to help you. Because you seemed lonely. But when I find you, you steal MY move? That is NOT cool!" She actually looked pretty livid. For once I decided fighting would be unwise. "Are you talking about the boom? Because once somepony does it. Everyone tries it. Just because I'm able to do it doesn't mean I'm stealing it. And finally I don't need your help." I decided that was enough. So I turned round and made to fly into the everfree forest. "Wait!" Rainbow calls to me "this conversation just got started" "and I'm now ending it" I snapped. "I've done enough talking for the day" the look on her face might have made me laugh had I not been angry at myself for not choosing a more solitary location to sleep. "You've done enough talking?" I sigh she's going to pester me. And I need my sleep. So rather than answer I dive into the forest. I ignore her warnings. Most of the warnings are rubbish. The forest only has the odd monster. I still wouldn't want to live here though. However now it looks like I don't have a choice. before I can decide on a direction I hear a voice from above me "where do you think your going?" She asks.I sigh. Guess she's getting that lesson after all. Slipping into the cover of the dark trees I performed the same routine as last night. "You are foolish following me." I speak so the echo sounds like it's coming behind her. As she turns round I swoop past her, brushing her neck. Then moving off before she can see me. She says into the air "I just wanted to know who you are. I wanted to be your friend." I sighed. There were the occasional lunatic ponies who want to help me. I see it all the time. They never convince the other ponies I'm not dangerous." I don't need a friend." I remain alone to avoid hurt when I'm forced to move on." It wasn't the full truth. But if I say the other ponies won't like me, they go on about "esteem" besides, I don't want society. She keeps glancing around. Another fault of people is that they never try to focus on areas. All I have to do is stay still when her gaze turns in my direction. I've perfected my wing muscles so I can stay afloat with the tips of my wings. "Everyone needs a friend. When you need me I live in a cloud house north of ponyville. " always the same the whole we can help you. Let us be your friend. Before they stab you in the back when the rest come looking. I don't bother with the pain anymore. "I don't need friends. As for my name..." should I tell her? It couldn't hurt. No one around here knew it. "Its silent night. Or Si for short" she nodded then before saying. "Your always welcome. I know your a good pony." I sighed, I hated how deceitful ponies were. They'd do anything to betray you.

As she flew off again I watched her go. Watched her mane glint in the sun... I shook myself. What is wrong with me?

I turn and fly deeper into the forest. Heading for the old castle. I use it sometimes, but timberwolves roam the area. So I usually find other sleeping spots.

After a few minutes of flying the trees clear and I see the ruins. I land at the steps and enter. There's a small library type area that I use. People say this place Is haunted. Just another mean part of society. Lying. As I settle down I think of the mares words." You need a friend" I always wondered what it was like to have a friend.

I open my eyes. Dusk. My dawn. I slowly get up and stretch. I'm slightly tired after my rude awakening but I need to get along. Thiefs, although uncommon in ponyville, operate at this time. The guards all think they're crazy when they talk about somepony with red eyes coming out of the shadows.

I look down from the top of the house, I see a pony looking around as he tries to pick the lock of a house. I smile, I'm going to have some fun with this one. I swoop down as he opens the door. I'm lucky, he leaves it open. Most of them do, I can remain stealthy. I role as I hit the ground to avoid the sounds of hooves on floor. I role behind a sofa, takeing the time to assess the lighting of the rooms. He's left the lights off. Even better. I creep towards the stairs before I hear the thief coming down. Carrying a bag of bits, I stay still over him as he trots down the stairs my hovering technique has saved my silence countless times. Plus you have no idea how many times people forget to look up. I then plan how to get him. I spot a length of Rope on his belt. When he passes under me I dip down and grab the rope. Wrapping it around his hoof. As he turns round I see his pupils shrink " you. I-I thought you were a -ahh!" He finishes as I pull him off his feet. I tie the rope to a peg in the roof I spotted earlier. I give him the trademark red gaze as he tries to see the rest of me.

I know the guards come to the screams now. They know the routine. It annoys me how they don't bother to do their jobs. Then again I haven't worked an honest job in my life this one feels right though.

I leave through the door and onto a roof, careful to make sure no one sees me. I then see a purple unicorn approaching the house. I frown. She'd been appearing at the thievery scenes. I hear her interrogating the pony thief. I bite my lip. I've drawn too much attention. First the rainbow mare. Now this one.

Before I leave though she closes her eyes uses some form of magic. Dread fills me as she opens her eyes and looks straight at me. Her eyes narrow. I Sprint then, using the roofs as cover. I see a flash in front of me as the mare appears at the edge of the roof shouting "stop!" I don't even bother slowing. I simply flip over her. I love to see the surprise in their faces as I come face to face with them. The flip carries me over her and I use my wings to dive into an alleyway between the houses. I have to manoeuvre my wings quickly to avoid crashing. Luckily I practiced this as well.

As I sped down the ally I saw the purple mare in front of me. Now a shield blocking my path. One thing unicorns and pegasi rely on to much are their extra abilities. I keep flying towards the barrier. Knowing that a distraction would break the shield. Just as I reach the shield I glare at her. My piercing gaze enough to weaken the shield. I break the rest of it.

I soar back into the forest. My heart pounding and worry filling me. That had been close. I've never been caught before. And I dread what would happen if I did.

I neared the fortress as dawn came. I eat the plants I recognise as safe on way. It isn't filling. But a colt without money learns to do without filling meals.

I lie in the library, thinking about what I should do. I'm nearly out of towns. In fact. This is my last town. If I get thrown out of this one I'd be completely alone. Wait. That doesn't bother me . What bothers me is that I would be a nobody. Here, I could help ponies. And feel wanted. Out there. I wouldn't be anything I wouldn't be able to be need other ponies to I feel the adrenaline you get after avoiding a pony. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Pain. Hurt. Agony. I scream. And scream. Before pulling myself together. I had shocked the timberwolf. The only reason I'm alive. They're everywhere. They fill the route, now! I dive out the window. The pain is too much to handle darkness creeping into my vision. I try to keep it in but I sob. It's fatal. I know. The blood dripping to ground is like an hourglass to me. Counting my life away.*drip* *drip*

I need help.*drip*

I find the house. By now in openly crying. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I fall onto the cloud. My legs buckle. I can't move. I'm so close. But I can't reach my only hope.

"Help!" I sob. For once wishing it was day.

I don't faint. I see as if it were an old film black and white. The mare leaves her house. Saying words. Looking frantic. I note how the clouds around me are red. I watch as she rips the cloud I'm on out of the rest. Then fans me indoors. The pain is excruciating, I sob again. I don't care if she's listening. I'm scared.

She gently strokes my mane as she pours a liquid down my throat. All I can do is sob. It hurts too much to do anything else. I glance over her and see a mirror. I see it then. The long red gash across my chest. I close my eyes. "G-get a u-uni-corn" I use the last of my breath as I descend into unconsciousness. The last thing I see is her. Such beautiful eyes.

I feel consciousness return to me. I hope I was dreaming. Please be that I am still in my life of solitude. Away from others. Please. I open my eyes. And see magenta ones staring back. No. It would happen again. I go to jump for a door. Before realising I was tied to a table. Reason leaves me then. I can't be trapped. I feel my breathing increase and a fight against the restraints. "Si, please be still." The Rainbow maned Pegasus says. They would do stuff to me. I know it. I had to be free. I didn't listen. Until she placed a hoof on my chest. I felt myself calm down. If they wanted to hurt me I would be dead by now. "Si, twilight said she wanted to talk to you. I know you're scared of other ponies. That's obvious. Just hear us out though.

The mare who chased me last night entered then. I tensed. She smiled. I couldn't have cared if she'd come in with confetti and cake. I didn't trust them. Not one bit.

"I just wanted to know why you have been catching thieves. And haven't been seen in ponyville" I glare at her hatred in my eyes. She looks nervously around, people can rarely hold a stare with me " you have no right to hold me. And if you don't let me go. You will regret it." "Thats no way to talk to friends!" I laugh then. She thinks she's my friend? " I don't even know your name." She looks directly at me before saying with pride. "Rainbow Dash fastest flyer in equestria." She's so confident. I like how she actually looks me in the eye. My anger fills me again though " well Rainbow Dash. Would you let me go before you wake up after a few hours with a headache!" I'd been in this situation once. The trick was to use your wings to loosen the rest of the straps. I'd already freed my wings. I'd be away in no time. But if I run. I'd have to leave. Maybe if I just free myself. It should give me some power in this conversation. Maybe I could stay then...

"There's no need to threaten us. You don't have to fight us you know, just answer our questions and we can help you. You don't have to hide from ponies you know." I laugh at that. "I don't want to be In society. It's betrayed me too many times." Twilight looked at me, she didn't hold my gaze for long. "Well. Could you at least tell us why your in ponyville. Why do you fight for us, we give you nothing." I think over that.. Why? I don't really think about it." I guess... I just want to help a fellow pony. I'm doing what feels right to me. I've been able to move silently for years." They look at me with... pity? Why do they pity me? "I've never known anyone so separate and independent from society." I'm getting bored now. Time to go.I'm pretty sure their curiosity will allow me to stay unknown. Screw consequences being trapped doesn't sit well with me."Well I'm just off now. And I warn you, don't try to follow me and don't talk to anyone about me. Thanks for the books by the way twilight. If you were wondering why you couldn't find them. Don't worry, I returned them all."

Before twilight or rainbow can say anything I leap of of the now useless restraints and fly through the door, knocking over a dragon on my way past. Wait? A dragon! I hear RD behind me. I'm going to be seen if I go flying outside. I have to hide. And I know where. As I approach the door. Rainbow on my tail, I slow a bit, forcing her to slow down. As she does I shoot through the door and fly into the trees foliage. I stay still as I watch her go flying through the door and look around. Everypony forgets to look up.

I smile as I lie against a branch. I can live with them trying to find me. They're sure to give up.

I watch from my perch as RD returns. She greets twilight the door. I can hear they're words" I feel sorry for the guy. I can tell he wants to be accepted." I have to hold a chuckle back then they really didn't understand. Why do I need friendship. I've lived without it. Twilight replies "don't worry, we'll find him. I'll write a letter to the princess' they'll find him. Dread fills me. Why we're they so determined to make me into a society pony. I couldn't let that message reach the princesses I'd have to stop it. Then I'd teach her why I don't need, or want help. I'm not violent... Well. To ponies, I'll just give her fright.

The moon begins to rise as I listen at the window of the library. It was getting boring. But I needed to know when to do it. Finally I overheard twilight Say. "Spike, take a note. Dear princess celestia..." time to give her a scare I think.

I open the window, knowing a person like twilight would keep them from squeaking. I could judge habits. As the window opened silently I swooped in. My wing beats as silent as ever. I could see a lamp on the table next to twilight. I dove past her, using just enough wind to extinguish it before rolling behind another desk.

My ally fills the room. Darkness gives me cover. I manoeuvre over to the door. Staying above the uneasy unicorn and dragons vision. I turn the key in the lock silently. Locking them in. Twilight looks in my direction, her horn begins to glow. I dive for cover, hoping she didn't see the movement. "Is that you si?" Let the scaring commence. I let one of my eyes appear in the light before backing away. I hear the Dragon whimper. This I so fun. Maybe I should get myself found more often. "I hear you've been trying to send letters about me... I told you not to tell anyone." I use a smooth voice that sounds threatening and echoes a lot as well.

Her voice comes across as calm. But by the light of her horn, I can see she looks nervous. "We are trying to help you." "I. Don't. Need. Your. Help!" I say as I swoop close over the top of her head. I dive low to the ground as she looks up. It's so easy manipulating ponies.

"You don't understand si, we know your lonely, we just want you to try and be sociable, it'll make you a better pony" I reveal myself then, stepping into the light, I was intending to scare her. But now I was angry. "Stop trying to make me whoo I'm not, I've heard it all! 'Join society or get out' I never settled because I was different, don't make me who I'm not, don't try to convince me that friendship isn't just a betrayal waiting to happen!" She looks at me then, with understanding in her eyes. Lying to me." Si, believe me when I tell you I was like you once. Too Clever for friendship I thought, to different,no one likes an egg head I thought. Si it comes from your past. So don't try to tell me that you don't sometimes wish you could laugh with a friend. Share a joke. Just think! You of all people should appreciate the kindness of life. You fight for it, for celestias sake!" I stared at her. Maybe she did understand... but that doesn't mean anything. I can't trust them. Same as all the other towns and cities. Especially canterlot. I shiver at the memory.

"Just... don't tell anyone about me and I'll stay out of your way. Just don't try to get rid of me just because I refuse to be part of your society." I turn and unlock the door swinging it open, before I leave however twilight says quietly,"si. When you get lonely, me and rainbow will be here for you." I shake off the longing feeling the words give me and say " I don't need someponies friendship ... thank you for healing me." I fly into the night. A weight now in my stomach. Am I lonely? I have thought about talking to ponies... but then again, that didn't do me much good in Canterlot. That was the only time I tried.

I consider staying up for the night. I'm sure the guards can do a decent job one night. Tomorrow I need to find those timberwolves. And this time I'll kill them. I won't rest until I find the pit they come from and burn it into dust... I don't know what came over me then. But I know I'm going to do it. No pony' s going to stop me.

I settle in the foliage around twilights house. It worked once. And I can't be bothered finding a new location.

I never knew sleeping on a tree was so comfortable. It feels squishy. Almost like... I bolt upwards. Aware of my surroundings in an instant. I'm in a cloud house. I know of only one house that could be this big. I hear wings as the cyan Pegasus enters the room. She's got such an annoying grin on her face. "Ok. Who said I wouldn't find them again? And its been, what?two days and I've found you twi- hey!" She finishes as I dive into another room of her house. " I just want to talk to you!" "Well I don't!" I find myself upstairs where are the Windows in this place? It's huge! "Just hear me out si! You don't have to run from us! We aren't going to throw you out of ponyville!" I sigh. "You do realise it's day" I say moodily " yeah so what?" She asks. "If you want to talk to me, you can wait until I wake up." I say. "Wait. You wake at night? That's just weird!" I smile at her "to you it is. I've always slept like this. How do you think I avoid ponies." I settle down on a couch in the corner." I never thought you were that antisocial. Your worse than fluttershy at flight school. And that's saying something." I wasn't listening anymore. I just went back sleep. Hearing rainbow dash say something about weather duty.

When I wake up I see RD waiting on a couch. She looks pretty impatient. "Alright keep this quick, I've got business to do." She sits up and says " I just wanted to know how your so silent. And fast." I smile " I love silence, and the dark. Ponies say it's scary. But to me it's always been a comfort. No one sees you in the dark. As for how I'm silent. I learnt when I was young, to avoid ponies that say looked evil. I got stronger as I worked. I've been protecting ponies since I left flight school." She looked at me straight in the eye. It's really nice for once." I think you look cool. And it's awesome how much you like the night and how you stand up for ponies... but how long have you been... training?" I smile my best achievement is that I have practically dedicated myself to helping others. It feels so right. It fills me with pride every time I think about it. "I patrol ponyville every night." Her mouth drops open. "You never have a break? And you never relax?" I'm surprised at her disbelief. " don't you work every day?" Why am I telling her all this? It feels nice anyway " I do but I have friends to enjoy myself with. You've never had fun?" That's just a stupid thought everypony has fun. "Of course I have fun,it's fun when I get to terrorise ponies that see me, into not talking." I can't help myself I add " the look on your face. When I snook behind you she glares at me " hey! It wasn't you I was just... pretending!" This just made me laugh harder. It feels good to laugh with somepony. She looks at me worriedly again though. "But you've never had fun with like... a friend. I stop laughing. With difficulty. "What can I say?I like my own company." She shakes her head. "That won't do." She looks distracted when she says "go and do whatever you do. When you get back you'll see what friendship can give you." I walk to the door

"How do you know I'll be back?" I ask? She looks devious as she says, "because I'm too awesome for you not to. And because I'll make you come back if you try to sleep somewhere again you can't hide when you sleep!" I jump behind a couch timing my ovements perfectly to stay out of sight and tapping her on the back " maybe not when sleep. But certainly when I'm awake." "She giggles oddly at that. It makes me feel pleased. as I leave her house I leave a mental note to myself. Start setting traps whenever you go to sleep from now on.

I fly towards the everfree forest. My thoughts growing dark with revenge.

**ok thanks for reading guys. **

**Leave a review if you like/don't like the way the stories going. **

**Thanks again for the support it really means a lot. **

**BRO HOOF! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again everypony! **

**(Literally nothing has happened since chapter 2 so no info here!)**

**Here is chapter three **

should I be scared? I think as I kill another timberwolf. Their beginning to pile up around me. I can't count how many. But until it's all of them, I won't stop the killing. All those cowards who tried to kill me in my sleep.

Now they were organised. The rest were coming for me. Snarling and howling. I just waited. I would kill them destroy the foul den they came from. Every last one.

I decided that, had I not been so angry I would have been worried at how I brutally slaughtered them all. But I wasn't not angry. I was livid. I was still able to think, still able to calculate the best, most efficient way to kill. That was what I was after all... a killer, someone violent and sinister enough to be discounted by society. The amusing thing was that I hadn't killed a Pony. Ever. Just the fact that I could, made me too dangerous.

No wonder people feared me as I dispatched yet another one, shattering its head into pieces with a hoof. I carried on like this the fighting. More fighting. Then silence. Just the rustling of the trees, they sounded unsettled, they had just witnessed genocide of the everfree timberwolves. Something no one else needed to know. I wasn't going to tell. And neither would the trees. Everything would be fine. Simply had to stop them returning now.

I wondered then why I was calm. I wasn't calm at all. But the alternative was to yell, and scream. And that would be reckless. I realised even now that my behaviour was altered by my fighting. Calculated. Silent.

I approached the hollow. It was cold and damp. But as I entered I realised it was very large. Must go right into the hill it was built into. I cautiously step forward. The only light is given off by a very large and ornate crystal. I could feel it's power. This was important.

I hesitated then. Was revenge for killing me enough of a reason to end an entire species? My adrenaline was ebbing as well as my anger. They see me as a threat, nothing more. I have my chance right in front of me. Revenge. But I can't do it. I understand they'll be back. But that was the point, it wasn't my place to destroy a species. Enough was enough. I would just have to stay away from the forest. Maybe they would be more fearful of me now.

As my adrenaline leaves me I feel the multiple gouges on me. Despite my calm anger. I had been reckless. Now I paid with these cuts. I know of plants that can heal me. I rarely rely on magic.

As I take flight. Leaving the clearing I think of how many I killed. I was dangerous. I should never let my anger control me again. It will destroy everything I care for.

By the time I land at RD's cloud house I'm tired. But aware. Aware enough to hear voices. The lights are off and there are ponies inside. Ambush.

I'm surprised at how quick the betrayals was. I guess it goes to show looks are deceiving. I thought they genuinely meant to help this time. It hurt, come to think of it. I flew around the building. Seeing a balloon hidden around the house. Whoever they were, probably had weapons. The guard perhaps? This meant I'd have to be sneaky. Or I could just leave. Why bother when nopony wanted me? I'd proven to myself tonight I was dangerous. Was it so difficult to leave civilisation? Yes was the answer. It was. It was worth the fight. I decided on a direct approach. I could take them. Darkness was on my side.

I approached the door and readied myself for a fight. I could use things to my advantage. It was dark. I pushed the door open all the way . Waiting for an att- "SUPRISE"

I fell back on my hind hooves.

What?

I didn't understand. Wasn't Anypony going to attack? I dived behind one of the cloud sofas. Maybe this was an odd tactic. "Heytheredidwescareya?" I shake my head at the pink pony who had appeared in front of me. She was defying laws here. One second she was their the next she wasn't. I had to get out of here. A fight I could handle. A party? Never.

I jump over her waiting for a face to appear in my vision. But she wasn't under me any more. What?

I landed turning round to face where the pink thing had last been.

"That's a fancy trick!" I heard behind me. She was there again. I just sat down. Either she could control physics. Or she was better than me. She just stared expectantly at me "soooo... did we get ya?" I don't know what she means. "Like... hit me? Caus' you haven't put a hoof on me... please dont touch me.

She laughs "no silly, the PARTY!" She seems to inflate when she said that. "No you didn't." I don't know what to say except the truth. I feel guilty when she deflates. Wait what am I seeing here? She actually just bucking deflated!

I sit down. "How are you moving so quickly?" Before she can answer though RD flies over and plugs her mouth with a hoof " don't ask that. Unless you don't want your mind melting. Seriously. Twilight tried, and it took her three weeks to be able to read again." I just stared. This was so weird. I preferred the timberwolves. "Sooo... who are you all? And why do they know me?" I add angrily as I face RD and twilight. "Well, I thought you compile use a bit of friendship so I got a few of mine!" I glared at her until the smile disappeared from her face. "You thought wrong. Don't go telling any more ponies. I don't need the attention. Or the dislike" I headed towards the stairs. Just as I reached them the pink one materialised in my face. I yelp In surprise. She just smiles and says "but the party just started! And we've got cupcakes and Apples and..." I just sat there as she listed foods I'd never even heard of. what. In the name of tarterus. Are cherry chongas?

I stepped back into the party room and took a seat on a couch. "So..." an orange mare chuckled nervously making eye contact before looking away nervously. "What's ya name? Rainbow Dash said you were in need some friends." I really feel uncomfortable here. I just decide to answer and get this over with. "My name's Silent Night. But just call me Si. As for friends. I don't need them. "Everyone needs a friend darling." A rather Canterlot looking mare saidthis makes me dislike her instantly. "I don't."I say.

I probably should've said it in a nicer way. But past occurrences make me prone to be hostile towards Canterlot ponies. The atmosphere drops into the minuses at this point as the Orange mare says again " looks to me like you need friends." I turned to face her before saying. "I've lived my whole life without them. What makes you think I need it now? And what makes you think I'd be your friends?" She looks at me then. "Everypony needs somepony else. It's pony nature." I simply say " then I'm an exception." The pink one starts jumping up and down again. "Lets play some games. How about hide and seek?" I role my eyes. Why does anyone stand for this boredom?" The six ponies nod their heads. Might as well. I've got a few hours to kill, and I can prove to RD why I don't need friends.

"Si, you count first. I close my eyes and count out loud. Listening to the noises they make. Being silent makes you listen. So naturally I'm a good listener. It takes me two minutes to find all of them but the pink one. I'm getting frustrated now as I approach her breathing. Before it comes from another location. This is infuriating.

I finally catch her out by telling her she's cheating. I found her. But she was pretty mad. "I wasn't cheating! I was simply-"this time the Orange mare shoves a hoof in her mouth. "RD wasn't kiddin' when she said ya shouldn' listen" If I could understand this pink things techniques... I had to know.

As we reconvene in the party room I ask their names " I'm such a silly fillie! I'm pinkie pie, this is Apple Jack, rarity and this mare is fluttershy." I look at the Pegasus mare called fluttershy, she whimpers and hides behind her mane. "Don't worry about her. She's a little shy." Pinkie pie whispers to me .I'm shy... she's practically catatonic. "Well. Why are you guys here? You can't just be here because of me. "Pinkie pie appears in my face looking angry. She's scary how she changes from happy to angry. Also kinda worried how quickly I accepted her teleportation skills. "You've been here for ages... And you've avoided a welcome party!" I don't get why anypony would want a welcome party with strangers... "would ya like some cake si?" I look at applejack as she offers a plate with something on top. "What's cake".

Is it just me, or did a dust ball wheel across the floor? they all star incredulously at me "what...did you say?" Pinkie asks with something close to insanity, her eyes twitching and everything. "I said, what's cake? I've never had a bit in my life. "Ohhh you poor thing" rarity exclaims falling dramatically onto a couch. Bits are everything to Canterlot ponies. I was about to reply when pinkie pie screams and starts piling the entire table of party food onto a plate. As well as a few that I swear hadn't been on the table before.

I go to ask something but she appears in front of me and screams "you aren't leaving until you try EVERYTHING!" I would defiantly prefer the timberwolves at the moment.

I glance over the mountain of confectionery pleading for help from rainbow dash or twilight. Both of whom are killing themselves laughing at my situation. I don't find it funny. I'd be here for days!

I tentatively take a bite of the cake. And start feeling... weird. Like I could run for miles. I need to run I need to do things,jump mountains! SWIM FOR MILES!

but first to eat the rest of this delicious cake! I laugh then and dive into the mountain of energy.

* * *

"Owww" I say weakly. I feel so energised. But ... I'm not eating for a week after this. All of the mares are killing themselves laughing at me. I smile weakly. It feels nice to be included for once. Maybe I can get used to this. And the cake... although not for another week or so.

Slowly the girls escape they're near death by laughter experience and sit around a table. The atmosphere being more relaxed now. I need to get rid of this energy... but I'd probably drop like a stone if I tried to fly. I settle with push-ups. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9... I look up to see the ponies staring at me. "Wow..." says twilight. "Your pretty fit aren't you?" I smile "I need to be." Rarity was looking at me curiously. With a hint of suspicion. Maybe the atmosphere wasn't totally relaxed after all. "And why do you need to be fit, what do you do? You said you haven't earned a bit in your life. And your homeless!" Typical canterlot ponies looking at possessions. "I watch over ponyville every night."

Applejack looks at me then with understanding "your the one granny Smith claims gets rid o' the timberwolves! She used tah be up, banging pots around to keep em at bay!" I scratch the back of my head " well... you do live next to a dark, evil forest so my nights are pretty eventful. In other towns I just got the odd thief."Rarity still looks suspicious and AJ doesn't look satisfied either.

Twilight asks then "but when do you sleep?" I hadn't told her my sleeping habbits yet. "I sleep during the day, it's easier to avoid ponies that way. And I can get around easily at night." They stare at me. Well , except RD who already knew. She's smiling though. I wonder why.

"But how does your body adapt to such a lifestyle? I wonder if your body gives off-" I see RD's smug look as twilight goes on. She knew I'd be asked to take tests I've never heard the name of. It amuses her to see me suffer.

Well, two can play at that game." What I'm curious about" cutting twilight short "is why we get a rainbow forming after a sonic rainboom ?" I mouth to RD 'enjoy your tests!' she glares at me mouthing "you are so dead!" I smiled mouthing back "you'd have to catch me first" she smiled "oh it's on!" She shouted out loud startling twilight who had been discussing her theories and how she should test RD I laugh and fly around the room. Using the walls as propulsion and dodging her every move. I end it by dodging her so her head gets stuck in a cloud wall. When she frees herself she turns and smiles, her eyes glinting. "This isn't over! I will get you!" I simply smile at her. "Anyway..." Twilight says "I want to hear more about you Si. Where do you come from? How did you end up in ponyville" usually I would never tell Anypony this. But I felt I could trust these ponies, unlike those before them.

"Well. I was a cloudsdale pegasus, I was always quiet and used to get bullied and such. So I learnt to hide and blend in with the shadows. They didn't bother me when I learnt to hover, instead of learning to fly, I used the ability to hover to my advantage and learnt the art of street jumping. I could jump houses and things and this allowed me to escape them."

Eventually I flew as well. And I really loved flying. Except if I did then everyone would see me, so I introduced it into my variation of running, not relying on wings. But not entirely on my hooves either. This meant I could run and fly fast. After a while the bullies moved on and I was free to do other things. In those years of flight school I developed some of my own tricks and moves. One of the instructors said I could get into the wonderbolts. I declined though."

"What! You declined the wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash mock faints then

"I really didn't want the attention." Plus I was to shy... the didn't need to know that though.

Then my life changed. one day as I returned from flight school, a group of ponies attack me. I wasn't ready for them. I couldn't do anything. They called me things. Meant to break my will. I don't know why they did it. I didn't have any bits. Anyway. I realised I was helpless. I decided that If I was ever in that situation again they wouldn't be able to put a hoof on me. They couldn't break me. They just drove me.

I trained for days and days. I dropped out of school. Flight school was an exception. But I had decided I would live my life helping others, those who couldn't stand up to the cruelties of society." After all. I wasn't going to do a boring office job that's for sure. And when I first helped someone... it felt right.

I noted I was breathing heavily. Why was I telling them this? It felt good though. To finally express my feelings. So I continue.

"Then. After a year or two. My parents feel they can't control me. They want me to become some pawn in society. Bound to follow, like a sheep. I despised them then. When would they realise this Is what I am? I row with them. Then leave. Never to return.

After that. I felt free. I could continue the last year In flight school. Then help others. It's now that I start sleeping by day and rising by night. I can still remember how the moon lit up the clouds..."

Rainbow, being the insensitive pony she Is breaks the memory.

I glare. She grins. " after that. Things got complicated. Ponies started getting restless. They didn't like the idea of a pony, who could easily harm them. Walking around at night. Given my looks... it's hard to convince ponies otherwise, even with those I helped ponies didn't like me.

They say things like " what do ya mean? You look AWESOME!" And other things. I'm thankful though. Even if I like my freedom. The rejections still ache."thanks Rainbow Dash. Anyway I decided to leave Cloudsdale and travelled to... canterlot"

"Ohhh the beautiful city! Such class such-"

"No." can't even listen to those who like that disgustingly obnoxious city.

I can't tell them yet, no matter what I tell them now. I need to keep that one to myself. It was horrible there. "Lets just say I was out of there in a week. Anyway I tried of the cities. Caught a few in each, every time the attention would bring rejection. So I tried the smaller towns. I stayed in those longer as ponies were more accepting. But there were still those who didn't like me. So I moved on every time." I don't hate them. I know they had something to be scared of. "So that's what brought me here. And I've been here for a while, there are plenty of reasons to stay."

I don't tell them either that if I left I would be on my own. Maybe I should trust them? Nah. They're still other ponies. Still prone to treachery.

"Well. That's quite a story" twilight says thoughtful. Probably already has a tone of questions

"That's awesome! You've been kikin flank all your life!" I smile at rainbow dash. She can really make you feel good. "Well. Ah need ta be gettin back to tha farm. I'll see ya girls later... Si." I detected a faint hint of distrust. And as the other four left, leaving me and RD I could see it on rarity.

"Well I need my sleep as well. Night Si." With that I was alone again. But now. I wasn't content with it. Those mares had given me an idea of why ponies had friends. I still had my doubts. But maybe... I could have friends.

I need to stretch my wings. I take off from the cloud house. Feeling the wind through my wings, seeing the moon overhead. Luna did a better job than celestia. She was so talented. I loved the night and admired its ruler.

I soared low to the forest, trying to catch a glimpse of the timberwolves den. But to no avail. I wonder if having friends should be wise. Remembering again the cold fury I felt as I slammed a hoof through a timberwolves skull. I hope that never happens again. And after to tonight. I feel... happy. Feels good to rely on someone else.

As I returned to ponyville having searched around more suspicious things in the forest (nothing more than a manticore ) I flew through the apple orchard. At the crossroads, leading to sweet Apple Acres and ponyville. I saw Applejack and Rarity. "Ah don't know... he was sure hidin' somthin'. Clear as day." Applejack whispered conspiratorially glancing around. By now I was watching from the shadows. Guess I can't rely on everypony yet. I'm glad they don't despise me outright though. And lucky I didn't give them too many hints on my capabilities.

They're very understanding ponies from what I can tell. " I don't like him either. Have you seen his eyes... they're so creepy." Rarity exclaimed shuddering. I had half a mind to teach them a lesson in judging a book by its cover. But applejack got there first. In a much gentler way. "Now now Rarity. thas' not right. Jus' cause he looks bad don't mean notin'. Look at Big Mac. If you saw somepony that large for the first time what would you do? He wouldnt hurt a fly." I could see rarity's expression of distain. "Well. That doesn't mean we should trust him. We should keep an eye on him. After all, he is dangerous. I wonder how much of a threat he poses. Maybe we should test him?

Applejack looks thoughtful "what did you have in mind?" She smiles then "well, how about we get a damsel in distress and see how he reacts. Naturally I'm the damsel." Typical stuck up canterlot arrogance. I smile. I'm going to enjoy this test. Well... they won't.

I return to Rainbow Dash's house. I guess I'm staying here. But if I am... I should have a few precautions. Taking the doorbell off its post I take it up to my room. Taking a wisp of cloud I thread it through the bell. I the attach it to the other side of the door. If anyone opens the door. I'd know. Cloud beds are heavenly compared to a floor.

* * *

I wake to the ringing of a bell. I'm up in seconds with a hoof nearly landing on the muzzle of a startled rainbow dash. I smile evilly. "Your gonna have to be stealthier than that." She just mutters something about 'unknown circumstances' I smile. "Well. If you excuse me. I'm off to sleep. "No your not!" She yells dragging the cloud quilt off me. I glare at her " and why am I not going to sleep?"

"You said you had some moves! When you were in flight school. Plus we haven't finished that race." What race? "You mean before I scared you again in the everfree forest?" She glares "you are now dead. " I smile. "I am if you can catch me. Which you still haven't done." She dives at me then yelling a battle cry. I simply jump with my hind legs, meaning she falls onto the bed with me floating above her. "You think your gonna get me by diving at me? I've had fillies make a better effort." She jumps at me again. I stop flying with one wing. Pivoting around her and moving towards the door. "So you wanted a race did you?" I turn and shoot out of the door. RD in hot pursuit. I glance behind me. She's gaining . I assume she's strictly a racing Pegasus. But she's not racing. We didn't set a finish. She's trying to catch me. Not going to happen. I pivot my wings pushing against the wind and forcing myself to drop below her. While I do this I raise my body. The air resistance slowing me exponentially Making her fly over me. The surprise on her face was hilarious.

I simply hover there with my arms folded as she turns around. "How did you not dislocate your wings?" I smile. I trained my wings to be powerful enough to manipulate my movement. "Why just fly in a straight line?" I answer smugly. I'm pretty cocky when I can do something others can't. Which means most of the time. "You still gonna catch me?" I ask with a hint of a challenge "I'm not stopping until I catch you!" I just smile. I already know what I'm going to do. I fly upwards. Keeping RD close. But not to close. I learnt a cool trick as a young colt that really helps me. As you fly through a cloud. Your vapour trail appears to continue through it, if your looking from behind. This means you can change direction while in a cloud, and fool pursuers into going right through the cloud. I'd observe other flyers when I was in a place too public for me to fly.

I picked a large cloud above the everfree forest and flew through it. To ensure I tricked RD I kept facing forwards and pivoted my wings to their socket limit. It wasn't straight upwards. But enough to bring me out the bottom of the cloud. I then dived into the forest. When I was hidden by the canopy. I looked up to see the cyan form of rainbow dash circling the cloud I'd shot through. I wasn't going end the fun there though. I whistled flying above the canopy. She looked towards me and dived. I flew off. Staying low to the canopy. Finding a clearing I dived dodging between the trees. I could hear rainbow dash's fast wing beats behind me. Most pegasi rely solely on their wings to change direction. You can use all parts of your body though. As I flew towards a tree I twisted my body diagonally to the tree and kicked at the ground with my hind hooves. This caused me to slow down. But as RD neared I used both legs and a powerful wing flap. To vault out of the forest, through the canopy. Behind me, I heard rainbow dash curse as she nearly hits the tree and has to stop, giving me a lead. I turned then, heading back towards the fields surrounding ponyville. I had more tricks to show her.

As I landed at the edge of the forest RD practically ploughed into the ground before shouting " are you trying to kill me?" I grin. "I'm sorry are you saying you couldn't keep up?" I'm so mean sometimes. She glares for a minute before saying " no, I'm saying the everfree forest is dangerous. You of all people should know." My hand instinctively flies to my chest. Where the wound was. She sees the movement. I can tell. I haven't told her what happened. How I slaughtered them all. I won't tell if the trees don't. I thought warily. Was that possible?

RD looked at me before saying. "You haven't beaten me in a straight race. So this isn't over."

"Anyway. You seem like a mare with many moves. Care to show?" And so I get a routine of rainbow dash's skill. Defiantly a good flyer. But in my opinion she lacked a bit of dazzle. Too much fly as fast as you can while performing. Until the sonic rainboom. I'd always been fascinated from hearing things about it. In person. Just. Wow.

I stare for a few minutes before she gets back." So. What have you got to show. "Well, I call this one the spin top ." She shows interest at the name. It's pretty self explanatory. I used my ability of wing flexibility. First I build up momentum in a circle before bringing the edges of circle as close together as I can. This eventually forces my body to start spinning due to momentum. You need powerful wings to get the circle tight enough. When it is. You quickly rotate towards the ground, and before you go flying from the momentum. Put your hoof onto the ground. You then spin on the ground. If you have enough control you can keep yourself going by flapping your wings outwards. And control your movement. You spin like a top. I then use the momentum to fire myself across the field. When I get back she exclaims with excitement "that. Was AWESOME! Teach me!" I smile at her enthusiasm. "I'm not sure you have the wing strength. Your more focused on fast." She looks put out at that but I say "I can teach you a few combat moves though. If you want to..." She brightens up at that " sure!" I step forward. Smiling. "Ok then. Punch me." She looks surprised at that "what?"

"You heard me. Punch me. You of all people should know you aren't going to actually hit me." My taunt works she thrusts a hoof towards me. Like most novices she doesn't have the correct balance and is overstretched. Which makes it easy to push her hoof aside and push her on her rump. "Oh you wanna do this the hard way?" I simply smile. She lunges a hoof aimed at my head. I force her hoof onto the ground. Flipping her onto her back and placing a hoof on her chest. By now I'm grinning like a maniac. Why didn't I offer to teach anyone sooner. She stares up at me. She's red in the cheeks again. Wonder if it's just with the effort. It would make sense... I guess. I

let her up saying. "First rule for any fighting technique. Never let your guard down. Always have some way of defending yourself from attack. That includes attacking. You need defence as well as attack. Now try again."

now she came cautiously, not over-committing. I waited for her to come. When she threw her punch it was stronger, with more force behind it. I sidestepped it and tried to go past her guard like last time. She jumped back." Good. You should always remember a retreat in a fight isn't a retreat. Because you come right back at them.

Just then my stomach rumbles. I know I said I wouldn't eat for a week after those cakes. But it's called a figure of speech. I spotted a dandelion patch near a stream. I plucked one from the ground and started chewing it. Disappointed at how much better cake is . "Errm... what are you doing?" I froze mid-bite. I forgot RD was watching. "I'm eating." I said awkwardly. She just stared. disbelieving "wow... You weren't kidding when you said you didn't have a bit." She grinned, consider this a favour for helping me think up some awesome new moves! Start counting" she soared off into ponyville. When I passed twenty seconds I was getting worried. I saw a rainbow trail.

She landed angrily. "Ok. It would've been ten seconds flat, okay? Stupid order took 10 seconds. Talk about bad service!" I just grinned. She really hated losing didn't she. Well. I can relate. We sit there, enjoying the hay fries. Looking over ponyville. It looks nice in the day. I stand up once finished, yawning. "Well I've gotta get some sleep. See ya around rainbow dash." Is it just me? Or does she look disappointed. Did I miss something?

"Yeah, see you Si. Your welcome in my be-I mean. Cloud house." Odd...

"Yeah. I know, thanks for having me." She's red in the face. Maybe twilight can explain.

Returning to my room. I lie there pondering my new life style. I think I can have a few friends. I have to remember that although the six mares I've met are nice... there are many who don't like me. Come to think of it. Are all of my six new friends actually friends? And what if something happens to them because of me? What if the rest of ponyville try to get rid of me? I couldn't leave now. Not when I finally found ponies willing to be my friends. Maybe this is what I've actually searching for? I lay down to sleep Resetting the bell, and setting up a hook on the window as well. It's as safe as its gonna get in here. So I close my eyes and sleep embraces me.

**well. We have our first deleted scene! This chapter could've been **

**A LOT worse. I hope you guys are still interested. **

**Thanks for the support and I'll be sure to bring out more soon!**

**Bro hoof to you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**aww! You guys are great! Thanks for everyone who's reviewed my previous **

**Chapters and thanks! It really gives me the strength to be a brony! And to keep writing,**

**Anyway. On with the story!**

Night. My favourite time. The way the world's so silent. And how the moon gives a glowing aura to the land around. I could sit on this roof forever. But I won't, I'm not here to sit. I'm here to stand. To stand against the evil of equestria.

I take flight. Silently. Ponyville, although nice in the day, can't compete with the night. How every roof glows with calming light. I fly above this peaceful town. Wondering if I'd get another quiet night. Stuff didn't happen every night, it's not a city after all. I alight upon another roof, careful to keep to the shadows. Whoever says the night is dangerous isn't looking properly. The beauty is there for all to see. As it is in the day. Only no one's awake to see it. It's a shame really. Then again, the silence is part of it as well.

I continue to fly over ponyville. Watching, usually I'm an impatient pony. But at night, I could just fly like this forever. This was the reason I could live in solitude for so long.

As I felt the eddies under my wing feathers, preferring to glide rather than fly I heard a scream. Flying towards the noise I saw rarity, holding a basket full of jewels and five ponies, cornered against a rock whimpering. It was very good for an act. This was obviously the test. I was slightly disappointed they hadn't come up with something more imaginative.

I decided I'd see what the 'crooks' would do when they reached her. It'd be funny if they just stood there. Or maybe they'd restart? They did look menacing. I wonder how much she was giving them for this, as they edged towards her, taking their time. The first one spoke gruffly "that's a nice lot of gemstones you've got there. Some pretty valuable ones as well..." Rarity was cowering now she was acting perfectly. But now the thieves had reached the rock... I waited for the inevitable awkward moment as he reached for the floating basket. He tugged at it.

Something was wrong... Why hadn't I seen it sooner! These were actually thieves. An icy chill descended over me as the lead pony. Punched rarity. It felt like a dagger into my heart. My own stupidity had led to me abandoning my friend. I dived knocking the lead pony out cold. Before the other robbers could react I had already somersaulted over the second pony. Using my momentum and the anger of my blunder to pull him with me and send him on his back. Knocking him out as well. By now the other ponies had surrounded me. One earth pony and two unicorns. I doubted the unicorns could conjure a single attack spell. But I would be careful nevertheless. They attacked at once the unicorns had their heads pointed down and the earth pony intended to buck me. Perfect. I silently lifted into the air as the earth pony turned round. Because he wasn't looking he continued the manoeuvre and bucked one of his colleagues in the head. Luckily it wasn't enough to kill him. I land as the earth pony yells triumphantly. Before seeing his unconscious friend.

I would've laughed at his face before remembering how somepony needed me. He faced me, rage in his face as the other unicorn came towards me. As the earth pony charged me I used his momentum against him. I lifted above him with one flap, before diving. My hoof connected quickly with his front hoof. Because of his momentum he went flying. Over the huddled form of rarity and into the rock. The unicorn left tried to flea. I flew over him before diving, hitting the pressure point on his neck. He fainted mid trot.

Returning to rarity worry filled me. Would she forgive my mistake. "Rarity... I thought.-" she glared before shouting. "You let them assault me! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" She stands up. I feel terrible as she moves slowly towards the boutique. I didn't do anything. I just stood there. And for what reason? To get a bit of a laugh. I'd never felt this ashamed in my life. Turning towards the distant cloud house I flew away. As the sun crested the hills. My favourite time time of day ended. As well as my happiness.

When I got back I took a shower. I would've noticed how nice it felt to have warm water. Had it not been for my mood. While I soaked. Trying not to remember the look of hatred on rarity's face. I heard a sound at the door. RD stood there, with a weird look on her face. Something like shock but with something else mixed in she had that red glow on her cheeks. Her wings were spread as well. I smiled "morning rainbow" she was creeping me out now as she stared. What was she looking at? Was it me was I different in any way? "What's with the wings?" This seems to bring her back to reality. The red glow on her cheeks looks hot enough to cook eggs on. "Oh ha! Yeah I'm. Errrm... stretching them!" She chuckles nervously. I'm so confused right now...

"Well. Did you want something. I say as I grab a cloud towel. Drying my hair. "What? Oh yeah I wanted to ask if you had any more moves to show me!" Forgetting the odd events of the last five minutes. I thought of the moves I knew and the ones worth telling her.

"Yeah I got a few. I need to sleep but I'll show you it for an hour or so."

"Awesome! Race yah to the field!" She flies of I follow at a slower pace. My mind back on rarity.

I find her waiting for me. Before she has time to gloat I start on the move I've decided to show her. "Ok. This one's called the cloud bomb. Watch." I take to the skies. Climbing until rainbow dash is a speck. Gathering three clouds together I begin to spin. Much like with the spin top, you close the circle. Although this time you have to go In a figure of eight shape. This causes the cloud to compress into a small space. Once this is done, you dive. The wind whistles around me as I plummet towards the ground. You have to time this perfectly. Too late... ouch. Just before the right altitude I shoot into the cloud and perform a spin. Causing the cloud to spin and giving it my vapour colours. The now red and black bomb plummets after a final kick. Perfect. The cloud hits with such force and due to its condensed nature a red and black mushroom cloud forms. You wouldn't want to be under one of those for certain.

Rainbow Dash flies over excitedly." That. Was.-"

"Awesome. I know." She looks at me curiously " what's wrong Si?" I sigh. I had to tell her. She was rarity's friend. And mine I admitted grudgingly. So I recounted the discussion I overheard about the plan to test me. And my stupidity... when I finish I see her face. She looks torn.

"That's. Pretty bad Si". I sighed. It hurt, the rejection. I had actually hoped for a future where people cared about me. I turned to leave. Wondering where I'd go.

"Where are you going Si?" I had to fight back tears as I turned back "well... I have to leave now don't I?" She looks sincerely at me. "I will never leave a friend in need. Or abandon them. We'll sort this out Si. I'll go and see her. I can explain why you did what you did. Besides, it's not like you left her. You just made a mistake."

I had to turn around to hide the tears pouring down my face "thanks rainbow Dash... noponys ever done something like this for me." I feel hooves around my neck. And a strange feeling accompanying them. "I know you can look scary. But to me... you'll always be awesome." If she kept going I think I'd break down right now. But the hooves relinquish their comforting hold and I hear her flying towards ponyville.

It dawned on me that ponies had probably seen the cloud bomb. But all I could do was think about Rarity. And how I'd felt when rainbow dash hugged me. Was that how contact was supposed to feel like? It felt like more...

I hear her return. I look up to see RD with her jaw set. She looks angry. "Rarity won't see reason" a canterlot pony through and through. "What's more she's trying to get an appointment with mayor mare. I sigh. If she did that it would either lead to society knowing me or exile. And society for me tends to lead to the latter anyway. This time though. I have a reason to stay. And no stuck up arrogant mare is going to stop me. I look up at RD "then we get an appointment first." She shakes her head."I checked all appointment times are full. Rarity's got one tomorrow and-"

"I didn't Say it would be an official meeting." She smirks as she realise what I have in mind." Ohh your good." I smile cunningly " yes. I most certainly am."

* * *

Facing the town hall I do a final reconnaissance. Rainbow Dash sits to my left. Fidgeting. "How are you so still!" She hisses. I don't turn my head. "I don't think the town guards quite heard you there." She was only here because she'd pointed out that if I turned up in her private office, it'd look like an assassination attempt. As the patrol passes below. It's time to move. "Come on" I fly across the gap. Automatically finding the shadows. I wince every time RD flaps her wings.

When we land on the balcony of her private chambers at the very top of the building. I try the handle. Locked. Maybe I should learn to lock pick. I'm not a thief though.

I buck the door. The noise startled the mare inside. Before she can yell. I'm covering her muzzle. Trying not to look sinister. Judging by her expression of horror, I fail miserably. RD flew into view and manages to calm her down.

"What do you want Rainbow Dash? And what are you doing with...him." She looks fleetingly towards me. I step forward. She cowars slightly. "Rarity has an appointment with you over certain... dealings." The mare stood straighter " she said you attacked her." I seath. That decietful, cowardly, no good whorse!

Trying to remain calm I say " I thought it would only be fair for me to account my part of the story. And why you shouldn't chose hastily" she seems taken aback. As though she expected me to assault her there and then.

"Well... that seems fair enough. You must be desperate to have to break in here. "

I smile. "Ponyville is a place I don't want to leave." I let the unspoken "willingly" lie in the air before continuing. "I will recount the events as I saw them. I will tell you sincerely. I am not lying."

RD who'd remained silent for the most part added "I can testify that. Si Is a friend who I'd trust with my life." Trying to keep the warm and weird feeling I got from that statement Down I continued. "Anyway, we understand your a busy mare, so we'll hurry up. Firstly, I've been in ponyville for a while. I've been defending it from ponies and threats. Ask questions at the end." I said as she opened her mouth. "I was doing my usual patrol of ponyville, after a party with some new friends who'd discovered of my existence. I saw two of them discussing how they didn't trust me. I got this from other towns as well. I still believed they could become my friend as they didn't openly hate me. These two were Rarity and Applejack. What intrigued me about their discussion though. Was their plan to test my combat skills and trustworthiness. I decided when they did spring this test I would prank them a bit for trying to manipulate me. A night after this discussion I find Rarity surrounded by five thieves. Foalishly I believe this to be her test. So I wait. It was my stupidity that lead to her being assaulted. I dispatch the ponies. But afterwards Rarity runs off. I understand her distrust of me and her refusal of forgiveness. I should have known it was genuine. But what I don't and won't tolerate. Is her. Lying about these events and attempting to oust me from ponyville." Such manipulative nature. Then again, she's a canterlot pony. It's in her nature.

The mayor sits behind her desk. Pondering the predicament. She finally says." I will not pass judgment yet. I will hear Rarity's account first. However, her overexageration of things leads me to think you are telling the truth. However I have to consider you right to even be In ponyville. "What do you do at night?".

"Well. I protect those who can't themselves. You don't need my motives. Only that I have done a lot for your town. I'm sure you've seen the statistics." She nods In confirmation. "I'd like to assess your ability if I deem you innocent of assault." I sigh. It sounds like I'm off this one. "But I don't want you hiding anymore. If you want to stay in ponyville. You'll have to be accepted." I blanch at this. But accept it. Friendship isn't so bad. I just hope that rarity hasn't gotten to all of my other friends. It's the first place she'd target.

It's a shame I'm thinking of her as an enemy. But until she sees sense, that's what she is. Leaving the town hall from the balcony rainbow and I fly towards her cloudhouse unspeaking just thinking what tomorrow will bring. For once, I need another's company. I need to feel that not all my friends will betray me. "Rainbow. I wouldn't ask this any other time. But could I... join you tonight." She nearly falls out of the sky. From here it looks like her wings locked upright for a second.

"Yea-yeah Si, of course. I understand why you need a friend for once. RD's room is bigger than mine. With a large bed. I settle in my side. Making sure not to stray over to hers. Her breathing is soothing. As I drift off her hoof wraps around my neck. She's very close.

I drift to sleep. My last thought being that rainbow dash was still awake when she embraced me. Her breathing was strong.

* * *

I woke up. Finding the other side of the bed empty. She must have been quiet. I wonder why she went to the effort? As I left the bedroom I headed into the kitchen. I was still unused to preparing meals. But a dandelion sandwich wasn't hard. As I ate I heard RD return from where she'd been. I look up as she enters. She looks nervous. "Hey Si. I was told not to tell you... but I think this is bad. The girls are coming together in twilights house. I think rarity's convinced them your bad." A mixture of emotions flood me. Hate, anger, sadness. I simply nod and get up. Leaving my unfinished breakfast. I wasn't hungry anymore.

RD left after me. I decided I would listen to them first. I was hoping twilight would see reason. But then again. Her logical mind could swing either way.

I flew through alleyways and ran over rooftops. Sticking to the shadows. It was day. Nights nemesis. But you needed light for shadows. They relied on each other. I finally land on a branch above the library. I looked for a way in. Knowing twilight. The Windows would be locked now and every entrance. Except one. Waiting for rainbow dash to arrive. I looked over ponyville. Bustling for such a small town. Then again, it's not like I'm experienced in crowd sizes. Threes a crowd, as they say. I'm terrified of having to meet them all. When RD arrived I followed after a second, just brushing the closing door and flying onto a bookshelf in the corner. I hoped everyone had looked away after RD had entered. Seems like they had because no one raised an alarm.

Just as I landed on the bookshelf, still as a statue twilight started "girls, as you know. We're here here to discuss silent night and how we should deal with him."

"I want him gone!" Said rarity dramatically swooning. I had to use all my self control to not fly down and give her the one two.

RD came to my defence "he isn't a bad pony. I think we should see what he has to say on the ordeal of assaulting rarity." We'd decided that she should pretend not to know my side of the story. "Are you calling me a liar" rarity squealed angrily " just overexagerating. It must've been scary. Maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw."

"I saw him as his hoof collided with my cheek!" I was griping the bookshelf tightly. Oblivious to splinters.

"Well girls. I think we should ask him for his account. It's only fair. But he's a dangerous pony. We should do it in a controlled environment." I took this as my Que. "Why not now?" They all turned round. Startled. RD pretending anyway.

AJ charged me quickly pivoting around to buck me. Before she cold draw the power I spun low, knocking her feet from under her. Twilight fired a spell. I used my wing to deflect it. Wings didn't take direct blows. But they did have magic of their own and at an angle they could deflect magic. Before anypony does anything I shout "stop!" Everypony freezes. I'm not much of a shouter. But when I do. It has a profound effect. I continue calmly "I would like to give my account of events."

"We know what happened already." Rarity says scornfuly. I glare at her until she whimpers and retreats into a corner.

"As I was saying. I think you've heard overexagerated and untruthful events. Let me tell what I saw and then you can decide what to 'do' with me. Twilight says thoughtfully "AJ, your good at seeing Deceit. Could you try and see if he's being truthful. I would use magic but we've already seen he has a few tricks." AJ steps forward. I take this as a signal to begin. "The night of the party. I overheard applejack and Rarity talking about me. I didn't blame them. Most ponies are distrustful and they were being more open minded then most. Anyway, they talked about a test. Something to judge my character and my fighting ability. On the night of Raritys ordeal. I was patrolling ponyville as usual. I saw Rarity, surrounded by ponies with a basket of jewels. I know it sounds ridiculous and I've seen these situations countless times but in my foalishness I mistook this as the test they had divissed and so in my selfishness I waited for the event to take place. Only when the lead pony struck you. Did I realise my mistake. I dispatched the other ponies and went to see if rarity was ok. Naturally she was angry. I understand that." I turned to her with barely consieled fury "what I don't understand. Is the lies, and you trying to turn my only friends against me."

"I'm. S-sorry. I admit it. I-it was c-cowardly of m-me!" She cried. That was enough for me. I wished other ponies would admit their mistakes quicker. I smiled " and I'm sorry I didn't help you when I should have known you were in danger. Can you forgive me?" I hold out my hoof. She takes it and shakes.

"Wooohooo!" Pinkie pie bounces a good 10 feet into the air... I don't even know... the rest of my friends are smiling at pinkie's antics. I straighten. "Well. I need my sleep. I'll see you girls later. Leaving the building I quickly fly into the leaves of the house. Nopony saw me. I make my way back to RD's cloudhouse we decided that if I was to stay I'd help her with her flying and teach her a few moves. I settled down in my bed. Missing her company.

When I wake to the sound of the bell. I see her crouching at the door. She huffs when she sees she woke me up. "This isn't possible." I smile. "It is I can assure you."

She glours "prove it"

I move to the door taking the bell off its post and attaching it to her door. "I'll wake you up in the morning" as she settles in her bed to sleep. She grins "you can't do it. The bell rings whenever you open the door." I smile "we'll see. Goodnight Rainbow Dash."

As I land on the roof of town hall I appreciate the way the moon glows off my silver grey coat. How the am going to socialize when most ponies consider me as dangerous.

I see a small form on the roof of the school building. My curiosity piqued I fly towards the school house. The foal on the building looks like they're going to jump. I notice the small wings. I realise what's going to happen I've heard of this occurring. Young pegasi, desperate to fly will try to glide from buildings. The main outcome are broken bones. Just as I decide to intervene the foal jumps. I dive, streaking across the sky. I catch her just as she's about to hit the ground. I can see now she's a filly. She looks shaken as I let go of her. Her eyes widen, most fillies are terrified of me. I match some old mares tales about evil ponies. Kind of ironic as most of them do roam at night. However, rather than fear this filly was showing adoration.

"Are you silent night?"She asked. I wasn't expecting that. recovering quickly I asked "and who told you of me?" She beams "oh that was Rainbow Dash. She was talking about you,How your so stealthy and-" cutting her short with the complements and making a mental note to talk to RD about privacy. I returned to the topic at hand. "Anyway, you can't be jumping off buildings. You need to start on the ground. The only thing a buildings going to give you are broken hooves" she looks down. "Yeah I know. It's just... never mind." I can see something's troubling her. I've seen this when I was a foal, I can guess it's somepony getting to her. Well if she tells me who I'm going to make their lives a misery. I know what it's like to be bullied. "What's your name?"

"Scootaloo." She answers forlornly. "Well Scootaloo. How about I tell you that I was bullied to." I wanted to confirm this was the problem indirectly. "You? Bullied!" She looks up at me before realising she's confirmed my suspicions. "Well. You could fly. And you got your cutie mark." I smile "firstly. I'm sure you'll fly in your own time. So long as you practice, your wings will develop. Secondly, if you give me the name of the pony giving you problems I can. Pay them a visit." She looks up excitedly at that " you would?"

"Of course. Any coward to insecure with themselves. Bullying other ponies. I'll deal with." She smiles before describing diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They sound like nasty fillies. Defiantly in need of a lesson. I nod when Scootaloo' s finished describing them. Before I leave Scootaloo asks "erm. Mister shadow?" I'd never been called mister. I didn't like it. "Si will do Scootaloo."

"how good are you at stealth?" I smile I'm always willing to show my talent.

I step into the shadows before flitting between the bushes surrounding the school. In a matter of seconds I'm behind her. I swoop from my cover and alight behind her. "Pretty good I'd say." She gasps and spins around her shock evident before clearing into desire " teach me!" I ponder this. "I could. But it would have to be in the evening." She bounces up and down excitedly. I'm curious to know if any other pony other than fluttershy can stay silent for more than two minutes. "Ok then meet me here at 8:00 I'll understand if your parents won't let you. She grumbles something about parents before turning and grabbing a scooter from the schoolhouse sets off into ponyville.

After hours of uneventful waiting. Dawn peaks above the hills. I set off towards RD's cloud house. Before I take a shower I remember my promise to Rainbow Dash. Approaching her door I slowly pull the door. I feel the string tighten when it's taught I stop. And then push further. The mistake rainbow dash makes is that opening the door doesn't set off the bell. The bell rings when the cloud string breaks. This means that you can open it wide enough to grab the string and untie it. This makes the bell useless. Opening the now silent door I proceed towards her bed. I fly above her and slowly lean in so my eye is directly above hers before nudging her awake. When she opens her eyes she screams like Rarity. I nearly die laughing from the sound RD looks flustered. "Shut up! you scared me." I gain my composure. "Morning Rainbow Dash." She looks pissed. "How did you open the door." I grin like the troll I am and say " that's for me to know and for you to find out" the glare she gave me could've frozen a lake. I turn serious then though. "And why does a young filly by the name of Scootaloo know me. RD smiles. "When did you meet her. Cool isn't she?"

" She was trying to jump off the schoolhouse learning to fly." RD looks worried " don't worry. I caught her." She relaxes. "But still. Why are you telling other ponies about me!"

"I haven't told anyone else. Besides, she's trustworthy." I guess I should learn to trust more ponies. I'm still mad though.

I take a shower ( without interruption this time) and head off to my room.

It'd been an eventful night. And I'd made another friend. I don't think it will be to long before everypony knows me. And with rarity my friend and the mayor dropping the case. I am fully content as I fall asleep. Or I would be if the image of RD asleep didn't invade my mind.

**that's chapter four. I've got a few ideas now for this story. **

**So if you guys still like it give me reviews and pm is open for questions!**

**You guys are the best! **

**BROHOOF!**


	5. Chapter 5

**so guys I've been thinking that this story is**

**M rated and we haven't had many 'M shenanigans' **

**So here's a little reward and a funny chapter to go with it **

**NO IT AIN'T CLOP I'm underage for fucks sake! **

**So here's a compromise. Onto the story!**

I open my eyes in alarm. Did I just think I heard what I heard? I jump out of the bed as RD Moans again. Oh. Buck. It can't be. Not this time of the season. Not yet. I dash over to the calender on the wall. Most of them mark the days of suffering all Colts go through.

Sure enough. There on today's date. Is marked the dreaded. HS I'm stuck in a cloudhouse. With a lust filled mare. I. Am. Fucked. Literally. I hear her again. I have to get out of here. Hopefully other Colts are on her mind.

Judging from the scream of "Si!" My hopes have been bucked out of existence. I dive for the door. As I enter the corridor I see her. Mane in shreds eyes alight. I gulp. Never. I mean EVER mess with a mare during heat season. I have to hide. I dive down the stairs as she screams a lustful battle cry. Finding myself in the living room, I fly onto the top of a bookshelf keeping to the shadows. Please let this work. Mares during HS could smell Colts. It made stealth extremely difficult. And I'd never outrun her. Mares become colt hunting machines during heat season. They could usually control their lusts. To a degree. As RD enters the room. What strikes me as odd. Is that usually you could see them trying to fight their lust. She didn't seem to be fighting at all. This left my mind as she looked straight at me. Usually most ponies give it away by stiffening or breaking cover. Those Colts don't get more then 5 paces down the road before their horror begins. Usually during heat season I'm hiding and laughing my flank off at the looks of terror in Colts eyes. Obviously I don't stick around.

RD looks away and moves into the kitchen. I wait for a second. Before edging towards the door. Just as I reach the door she enters from the other side. Her eyes light up hungrily. I dive out the door. I'm reminded of how I avoided her last time she chased me. But now she was desperate. And gaining on me. This wasn't going to end with me being assaulted. I dived then. Picking up speed. Heading for the everfree. I'd never make it.

Just as I'm about to be caught. A blur hits Rainbow Dash. Usually I'm disgusted at the perverts who actually enjoy HS. Now I feel like hugging him. Leaving him and the struggling RD. Wow. She still wants me? Wonder if she's trying to get back at me for not telling her about the bell or something. Usually they just take who they get.

Entering the everfree forest I cautiously stick to the path. I've not been through a ponyville heat season. It looked like it's were a primarily female population. Best to stay in here for a while.

I continue to wander. Until the smell of smoke reaches me. Thinking that if it were a fire then no one would stop it. I headed towards the smell. As I got closer I heard talking. I hid in the flora as I approached. "Heard Big Macs in his basement. As usual. Leaves us other Colts out here in the bucking forest. With... her." I'm feeling nervous about their conversation. But before I make my presence known I see figures creeping into the camp. I fly into the canopy where no pony will see me and shout "RUN!"

Immediately the Colts are up and sprinting deeper into the forest. The group of mares catching one unfortunate colt who didn't run. I fly away before hearing his howls. This place Is awful. Just. Awful.

I continue nervously into the forest. They could be anywhere. If I fly, the pegasi would spot me. I stick to the shadows, hoping I can get away from those possessed mares.

* * *

Well. Shit. I think as I hang in a net. How the buck did I fall for this. Oh yeah, avoiding the poison joke made me walk down a small pathway. Must have been easy to hide the net and set a simple trip wire. I feel a chill run down my spine as a mysterious voice rings out. It doesn't phase me. What phases me is that it's a mare.

I see a colt has sprung my trap,

Now it's time to take a nap.

A sprinkling of powder is sprinkled on my nose. I hold my breath feigning sleep. I feel the net loosen as soon as I'm free I spring into the air and fly back towards ponyville.

That was close. Note to self. NEVER hide in the forest during heat season. Ever. As I reach the edge of the forest, I hear singing. Listening to it, I feel emotionally scared.

"Ya put the colthood in, the colthood out. In out, in out and shake it all about! You do the scary mare'e and you turn around that's what heat season's about!

I'm shaking as I leave the forest. I can't fight. I can't resist. It's pulling me to my demise. I see pinkie, her hairs flat and she looks bucking terrifying. I can't run, I'm powerless. I note that there's a line of Colts stood there. Unmoving. I struggle desperately with my legs as they move me out of the shadows. Towards the horror in front of me. Pinkie looks round and smiles evily. I don't think I could ever talk to pinkie again after this. Ever.

"Oh hey Si! I heard rainbow dash wants to see you! I'll go get her!" I just stand there as she goes jumping off. So normally that I'm paralysed. Half with fear. Half with shock, like the prey of a snake.

I have to get out of here. Now. There is no way in tarterus that I'm getting raped here. I struggle, only getting a small movement from my hoof. I notice a pot next to me. I realise I'm standing in a small camp. Probably for Colts. The idiots aren't even in cover. I hope this works. I use all my strength and move my hoof suddenly. Knocking over the pot. The loud noise makes me feel like an ice bath. Suddenly I'm in control of myself. I gallop across the field. Towards sweet Apple acres. Maybe I can sneak into the basement. I'm sure big Macs a nice pony. As I ran I heard a scream from behind. The sound nearly paralysed me again. But I had enough sense to cover my ears. This made me crash to the ground. But better that than raped. I continue towards the orchard.

* * *

I've relaxed enough to ensure my breathing is quiet. I can stay silent now. Slowly looking out from the Apple tree I'm hidden in I see Pegasus mares sweeping the orchards. I'll be found if I stay here. I see Applejack working. Shaking herself after every buck. I realise she's trying to work through heat season. That's some dedication right there. I look over to the basement door. I see its locked by a padlock. But this means someone outside has the key. Buck.

This means AJ has the key. I know she's trying to work. But if she saw me, I don't think that would stop her. I look over her for anywhere she might have the key.

Must be under her Stetson. I shudder at the thought of grabbing her Stetson. But I was desperate. I shudder at the memory of pinkie and her song... I have shake my head to stop myself freezing again.

I swoop from tree to tree. Keeping to the shadows and keeping an eye out for passing pegasi. I reach the tree applejack is about to buck and brace myself. This is gonna hurt. 'THUNK' the vibration is agony to my hooves as she is about to move on I forget the pain, grab her Stetson and fly back into the tree. AJ looks up. I pray to celestia. Before remembering she's a mare. So I pray to some random thing. Random answers my prayers because she continues on muttering "stupid bird. Second hat in a week".

I look inside the hat. There is a number of items. A bag of bits I instantly drop these. She'd find them later. An Apple. For some reason. And a small silver key. I fly towards the basement hatch. Luckily the pegasi had moved on. I landed at the hatch and praying to my now favourite daeity put it in the lock. It fits. Opening the door I quikly enter. Praying that no pony bothered to try the lock.

When I glide down the stairs. Remaining hidden. I see a candle with a huge stallion huddled next to it. A keg of cider and an almost obscene amount of Apple products on a cart next to him. I settle in the rafters of the basement. Before calling down to him. "Nice place you've got here." He looks up slowly. He doesn't speak, but he conveys the ideas. "How did you get in?" And stronger than that the thought of "buck off! My cellar"

I settle down on the log beam. I guess we're going to do this the hard way. You couldn't pay me the canterlot castle to go out there. At least until dark.

"Well... I would get out. But there are a lot of very hormonal mares out there. So I'm fine in here. Plus. I had to open the door... You think they'd go for me or you? The one in the open. So yeah. Deal with it."

He snorts smoke before settling down again. As I watch him. I remember with a pang of horror that I promised to teach Scootaloo about stealth. Buck. I couldn't let her down.

* * *

As night fell I left the basement. Ensuring I had the key in case big Mac tried to lock me out In some way. The moon shone brightly as I left sweet Apple acres. I could see dark figures, like specters drifting around the sky. Only unlike specters mares in heat actually existed. And we're a whole lot more scary.

As I made my way into a deathly quiet ponyville. I tried to ignore the desperate cries for help from Colts. In the city, they usually had pairs of ponies who would... satisfy their mate. Here it was a living nightmare for a colt.

I eventually reach the school house after sneaking round a couple of twitchy mares. The foals all seemed to be indoors from what I could tell. I would be extremely pissed if I made my way here only for scoot to not turn up. Then again. She wouldn't know what heat season was.

I hid in the shadows of the school house. Trying to block out the eerie noises of Colts in pain. I heard a buzzing after two minutes of waiting. Scootaloo arrived on her scooter she looked around warily. She might not know why but the shouts were there. But a young filly, terrified of the dark most likely anyway. Now with noises of Pain to boot? Pretty bad.

"Si?" She hisses. I'm not mean enough to scare her. Besides the noise would draw mares to us. "I'm here" I say cautiously for a second. Young fillies at this age could suddenly become heated. It wouldn't be good if I had to knock her unconscious. She looks at me weirdly before beaming. Ok. I should be safe. It still doesn't stop me looking around warily.

"What's with everypony. Every so often everypony goes weird." I can't explain that to her. If she's not old enough she's not old enough. "Sorry scoot. When your older you'll find out." She looks annoyed but doesn't press. "Anyway. I can't stay for long. Fifteen minutes. Okay? Once things calm down we can go for a bit longer. " She nods still looking curious.

"Okay, firstly you need to learn to keep a low profile. First you have to make a conscious effort to stay low. But after a while it comes naturally." She looks puzzled " what do you mean by profile?"

"I mean how much of your body ponies can see. Watch." I lower myself to the ground. Years of this means my legs can do this for an extremely long time. "You see how I present less of my body? And how I can use low objects as cover? These small tricks are things that would give you away. Making these instinctive is how you really master stealth." She nods dropping low like I did. Her legs begin to shake as they protested over the New position. I support her as she gets used to the position. She's going to have to build up muscle. But for now all I can teach her is the theory. If she wants to work on it then she'll have to apply these concepts. I'm conscious of the shrill wails of mares in the distance. It's the thing that makes your heart stop.

"If you keep at it then you'll be able to hold it for longer. But all I'm doing is showing you the basics and you can work on the rest." She smirks "I can't wait to get rainbow dash with this."

"Hold on there. You've still got a lot to learn." Just as I was about to say goodbye. I heard a shrill cry from behind me. Turning quickly, I wasn't fast enough to stop a wild looking mare dive on me. I tried to resist. But buck she was strong. I don't want to be raped!

"Miss cheerlie?" I hear Scootaloo ask. The mare on me stiffens. She steps off me and seems to be shivering uncontrollably as she talks to scoot. I guess she's trying to withhold herself in front of Scootaloo. I am the luckiest colt alive right now. I drift into the shadows as the mare called cheerlie looks around for me. As I leave I'm nearly spotted by a group of mares who are chasing a terrified looking earth pony. I chuckle. Never gets old, I can relate to the terror now though. I carry on. Slower now. I prey this heat season isn't longer than a day. When I get back to the farm AJ is still bucking trees. I guess If she can't sleep she bucks. Slipping into the basement I watch for big Mac. Noting immediately if he was by the camp fire his shadow would be on the wall. Dam he's patient. Must have waited hours to get me. I dive round the corner. Rolling under big Macs buck. I size up my opponent as I come to a halt. I am not going up against a farm pony with enough muscle to kill me. No. Way. I fly up to the rafters. To find spikes glued to them. That's just low.

I land again and he charges. I know he thinks I'm going to try and fly. It's only logical. So I feint to flap my wings, before pivoting them and flying under his now raised hooves. I can't hurt him. Even if I could he's AJ's brother. So rather than bucking his chest I continue underneath him. I right myself as he wheels round. I weigh my options. Him. Or the mares. My logical side says the mares. I can hide and wait the night to be over and the heat season to end. Whereas if I stay here he'll ware me down and probably throw me to the mares anyway. I inwardly sigh. Tonight's going to be a long night.

I leave the basement with my pride intact. Mainly because I nicked his cider keg. Yeah, well he did attack me. I'm just repaying the favour. I throw the keg into a Bush as I trot towards ponyville. Diving into a shrubs every time a Pegasus flies overhead. Hunting prey.

I know where I'm going to hide. Only trouble is its on the other side of town. I make my way through alleyways. Passing the shivering Colts, unfortunate enough to be caught. My journey isn't as bad as I initially thought it would be. From the looks of it most if them are out near the everfree forest. I'm glad I didn't go back there. As I pass subscribe corner I hear pinkie inside... "it's pinkie getting kinky!" She trilled

I shudder. Muttering a prayer to anyone listening to help the poor souls in there. Quickly moving away from the sound of a horse whip... I finally arrive at twilights house. flying into the canopy. I settle down for the long wait. Trying not to relive the events of today...

"Hey there." A familiar voice sounds. I'm suddenly pinned against the branch I'm sitting on by a rugged looking Rainbow Dash. "Its time for you to pay your... rent" she giggles. I know what's coming. Strangely something stirs. Before I explore this new feeling she move down my chest. And my rational side takes over. I roll out of her grip and fall onto the ground below. It hurts but I don't care as I shoot off into the sky. She's already onto me. I can't escape. I pivot my wings. Stopping myself. She's ready though and she manages to grab my wing.

I feel the tear. Then the pop as my wing joint comes out of its socket. My vision blurs and I spiral towards the ground. I feel hooves wrap around me.

I come to with a worried looking RD staring over me. The lust of heat seems to be wearing off. She seems more concerned than lustful. I would've hugged her had I not been scared she would be consumed again with any type of stimulation. I stand shakily. The pain is intense. But when you live without medical care. You pick a few things up. Holding my limp wing. I rotate It into the folded position. Slowly, I extend it, the joint re-entering the socket. I nearly black out when I do this and collapse onto the floor. I feel hooves around me as I'm lifted slowly into the air. I guess it's RD as she is probably strong enough to do it. I try and say something consoling like "it wasn't your fault." Or "that was interesting." But I'm to exhausted. It's been a long day. Curling into the comforting embrace of rainbow dash sleep greets me.

"Well hello there subject..." a smooth voice says. Turning in the white expanse I see a distant figure. I recognise her instantly. Princess Luna. But her eyes are... different. It hits me then. Trapped in my dreams with a needy Luna? Co-ruler of equestria. Buck. I back away from her. Until something stops me. I turn around to see a large Stone wall. Turning back I see I'm trapped. I open my mouth to beg. But find its filled with a gag. I panic then struggling with sleep.

* * *

I wake up in my room. Horrible nightmares. Horrible. I shiver, sitting in bed. With only the pain of a healing wing for comfort. I look over at the bedside cabinet. The whole daring doo series arrayed on it. I'm an avid reader. I'd borrow books from twilight. I always returned them. So yes it was borrowing. I settle down book in hoof and read. Immersing myself in the excitement of Daring Doo. Rather than the horrors of heat.

**ok I'll admit. That did get a little more cloppy than I intended**

**Did you guys like it? Cause you ain't getting more. No. **

**I refuse to write clop. So heat is the best your getting. **

**Anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter **

**BROHOOF! **


	6. Chapter 6

**ok then it's back to sorta appropriate writing...**

**thanks for continued support!**

backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. That's it Si focus on the rocking. Not on. Yesterday.

Daring Doo' s books distracted me for about two minutes. Two pages, before the taint started seeping into my mind. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. But all those other memories were real.

"Si?" I look up. I see a rainbow coloured speck in the distance. Since when was my room so big. She's to far away to talk to. So I settle back into rocking. Backwards and forwards.

"Si. I know it's worse here than in the cities. Ok? But you need to snap out of it. You weren't even caught." Suddenly she's really close. Too close, she can't be this close she was this close. I back away. I feel a wall. It was happening again I look around frantically. Where is the exit? All I see are walls.

I feel a pressure as she wrestles me onto the bed. "Si stop!" I stop. Reality returning. I'm in my room. I relax and she lets go of me. "Is this about me?" She asks quietly. I shake my head. Words out of my reach. She scowls "you don't have to lie. I'm so sorry about your wing."

"I'm telling you. It isn't what you did." I manage. "Then who?" I can't speak, not yet. It's to terrible. RD appears to be in thought. "Was it pinkie? She scares me to."

"Partly" she nods and doesn't press. Anyway I got a letter telling you to go to town hall." I nod. I needed a distraction. I stand shakily my legs feeling like liquid. I step towards the edge of the cloudhouse. Testing my wing on the way. It seemed functional.

I flew off heading towards ponyville. I stuck to the alleyways and dark places. Nopony would remember me from yesterday it was too confusing. As I made my way to town hall. Having to take multiple detours to avoid main roads. I glimpsed the Colts. All would look over their shoulders. And most would shuffle along. Wincing every now and then. I used to laugh at these Colts. Now I felt their pain. I reach town hall and have to make a dash inside. With the help of my wings I easily get to the door before Anypony spots Me. Upon entering I see a platoon of nervous guards stood there and the mayor above on a balcony. She looks down on me saying. "Silent Night. I am here to judge your fighting ability. Should you prove skilled enough, we will call upon you in times of need." I scoff. If I wasn't fighting off timberwolves. Those would be a lot more frequent. I'll still do my job. After all, they've gotten lazy ever since I got here.

The guards start towards me. Training swords in magical auras. And guard ponies stepping forwards. I smirk. This would be fun. I survey my opponents. Non of them are pegasi. Perfect. I realise then that the swords could still move freely of their owners. Meaning if I fought the earth ponies they'd just hit me when my guard was low. I realised then how effective this formation was. Swooping backwards I buy myself some final planning time to look for weaknesses. I see that the earth ponies leave gaps so the unicorns can see. Not wasting any more time. I dive at the earth ponies. They're disciplined to block escape. I was counting on it. As they closed ranks I charged towards the largest pony. Taken aback by my direct approach he wastes time. Meaning I can get close enough to vault over him. Sommersaulting over him Just for the hell of it. What the hell has RD done to me?

I land and continue towards the now clear unicorns, who are looking terrified. I'm guessing they aren't disciplined in hoof to hoof. I grab one of their necks and spin over his back. Dragging him over, I strike his jugular for good measure. I land in front of the unconscious figure and move from unicorn to unicorn. I see the earth ponies rushing to their aid. It doesn't matter now. They've Broken ranks. I gather the unicorns in one location. As the earth ponies bear down on us I drop low to the ground. In the mayhem all they can do is whack their comrades. Because one pony hits another that pony still thinks I'm around. Avoiding a stamping hoof I exit the moshpit. I fly up to the startled mayor. I smile. "Am I worthy enough?" She nods. Dumbfounded. As I near the exit I whistle. All the ponies look round. Finally realising I'm not there. I grin and wave, some of them look livid. It's hilarious. I soar into the sky. The pegasi had scheduled cloud for the afternoon. So once above the clouds all I had to do was watch for pegasi. I feel particularly acrobatic.

Soaring lazily between the clouds. Relaxed and at ease. I perform a fish tail. Flying quickly upwards I position myself sideways and fold my wings. As I start to fall I wriggle around like a fish. It's more a comedic move then anything.

I hear chuckling behind me. I turn to see a mare with a bright orange mane I'm about to run from this particular pony. But why? I know she isn't a threat. "That's an... exotic move you got there." I cross my forlegs " if you think that's a serious move. Your delusional." She chuckles again at that. "Yeah good point. Just out of curiosity. Do you know who I am?" I guess she doesn't remember me. Then again I was the silent type. "I do know you spitfire. And you know me." She looks at me curiously. Does she really not remember? "Silent?" She looks shocked hallelujah! She does remember. I grin, she smiles. "Man, flight school was a while back. How have you been? You just disappeared one day." I remember spitfire. She was the one who stood up for me in school. I was pretty small for my age back then.

"Yeah. I disappeared. I left Cloudsdale, Fed up of parents. I went my own way." She tries to look sad. "Don't even bother. They wanted me to become an office pony!" She laughs.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere? You know VIP and all?" She just grins. "The media makes it sound like we work and train all day. I get breaks. Just decided I'd take a flight down the unicorn range. Anyway. What do you have moves-wise?" I grin ready to try something. "I don't know if this will work. But you'll call the medical ponies if I end up a Bloch on the ground."

She looks curious "since when did you become a daredevil?" I grin wildly "since I got a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash as a room mate." Spitfire seems to recognise the name. Before she can speak I'm streaking off towards the sky.

My idea was to take the sonic boom. And turn it into something more skill related rather than just flying as fast as you can. I reach my altitude limit. Here you can see the moon, hidden below the horizon. I sometimes fly up here to contemplate. Tearing my thoughts away from the spectacle I dive.

The cone forms. From watching RD I extend both hooves and prepare to break the sound barrier. I see the cloud layer rising up to meet me. Now.

I break the barrier. Before I speed up though I'm rebounded upwards. I slow down enough for the cone to reform and rebound again. I eventually get the hang of my new trick and can bounce fast enough to form a layer of colour around me. I note with amusement it sounds like cannon fire "BOOM,BOOM,BOOM"I stop before I ware myself out.

As I come to a halt spitfire puts her hooves together. I forgot she was there. "So you mastered the sonic rainboom... Well I guess you could call it something different. Anyway you put your own twist on It. That was an impressive display of strength and speed. We could use a creative and skilful Pegasus I could-"

"I'm not interested." My tone warning. Obviously missing the hint she presses me. "Oh come on I know you'd love-" I cut her off slowly getting closer. "Being a showpony isn't my thing. I'm the silent type. Sorry spitfire but I'm not being recruited." I 'forget' to mention the last time I tried to perform.

I remember the feeling of my wings locking together. She looks annoyed. "It was nice seeing you again. Maybe we could catch up some time?" I smile "that would be great."

Seeing her fly away fills me with old memories. They're not the nicest of things but up until a few weeks ago I didn't know what I was missing. Now I can fully enjoy life and all the opportunities that go with it.

I fly back to rainbow dash's cloudhouse feeling somewhat happier than I was a few hours ago. Then again there was still a nagging horror that reminded me of the nightmares. Well... nagging's an understatement.

As I enter the living room she looks over to me nervously. ,"Well? How did it go?" I smiled. I felt I could be confident around her. I'm not usually this outgoing In large crowds. I never bothered arguing with the ponies of other towns. You can't convince a pony to change their core beliefs. I tried a few times. Didn't go well.

"It took me two minutes to prove my point." She grinned. It was a great grin. Why was I thinking that? "Then again I don't know if she'll let me stay."

"You feeling better now?" I sigh. I'm not better. It was to horrible.

"No... Not yet. I just need some rest and to avoid-"

"Hi Si! Wow that rhymes!" I'm already sprinting into my room at this point. Not her. All I can think about was that song... I hated it already for bucks sake!

I slid down the door. Coming to rest at the bottom. I can't talk to her. Not yet.

"Where are you going silly?" I nearly faint from terror. She's suddenly there. Bouncing up and down. I'm frozen against the door as she comes closer. "I was just here to sing my heat season apology. I do one every year!" To my horror she drew breath. Before those accursed lips could form words I was out the door and back into the living room. RD was killing herself laughing. She was so dead after this!

I dived under the table "you can't get away from her." Rainbow Dash wheeses.

"What are you hiding from?" She's right... Next to me. I get out from under the table and trot shakily over to a chair. "Pinkie... Just leave me alone..." I say solemnly. She looks saddened by this "oh Si. You don't mean that. Your not denying me your friendship." She looked really sad. But I couldn't face her today. Maybe never. She'd have to earn it back. "Pinkie. You'll have to earn my friendship again. Not today though. I'm sorry but I can't forget yesterday." She nods slowly. She bounces slowly to the door. I overhear. "This is all your fault..." before She leaps off the edge.

I run to the side of the cloudhouse. To see pinkie walking Back to Ponyville below. I sigh, I guess she's going to be in a bad mood for a while. But I just couldn't forget that paralyzing glare. So full of malice.

I turn to see rainbow dash glaring at me " why couldn't you forgive her! She's our friend and you hurt her!" I sigh. "Rainbow Dash, she wasn't the pinkie I know that day. And you weren't the one on the receiving end of that." She still looks defiantly "I understand it must've been traumatic but you weren't even caught and all those ponies forgave her. Your just being selfish." I turned away. I knew it was the truth. But I couldn't just forgive somepony. Not for a thing like that.

I slowly walk up the stairs with her shouting "if you don't fix this soon you'll be finding a different place to live!" I sigh again. Living alone was so much simpler. And not everypony knows I live here yet! I just settle down to sleep.

The dreams I have are relaxing and pleasant. I feel that another pony is seeking forgiveness. I hope if I ever meet the princess of the night, I can remember all she's done for me. Over what happened that fateful day.

* * *

Rising slowly I stepped out of my room. Entering the kitchen I saw RD Sat there. Waiting. She looked determined on something. "Ok Si. I want you to try and forgive pinkie pie." I nod slowly. Not in affirmation, just in acceptance that I'd be on my own again. The thought really saddened me. I thought I had a chance if I had friends to back me up when I revealed myself.

I turned away from her. I wasn't going to argue. It was done. I would forgive pinkie in my own time. No pony is going to change that. I hope she forgives me. Unless I never forgive pinkie. "Si, wait!" Rainbow Dash called. I kept my head away so she wouldn't see the tears on my face. Why couldn't anything go right for me? Why couldn't I just live a happy life? I rose quickly above the darkening clouds, shadowed by the descending Sun. I hid in the clouds and saw rainbow dash stand at the edge of the house, looking around. She didn't want to loose a friend. I turned away from her and pondered my next step. I needed somepony who'd understand my need for silence and respect my privacy. Fluttershy.

Landing in front of her cottage I saw her tending to the night animals before they moved on to hunt. I could feel the emotional discussion between her and them. She really is amazing at her level of patience. I waited for the owl she was helping to fly off. Sensing my presence she stiffened. I waited, un-moving. She relaxed a little when she saw it was me. At least she got over her initial fears. "Do... Do you need something silent?" She whispered. I barely heard her. I followed her lead and whispered back "I had a fall out with Rainbow Dash. Can I crash at your place for a bit. I'd go on my own but I need the company." She spoke more confidently then "oh, I can understand that. She can be brash. I have a room and I think that would be fine. You sleep in the day anyway don't you?" I never believed I'd hear her speak this much. Perhaps she was more talkative than I thought. "Yes that's right." I must've spoken a bit too loudly because she made a noise and retreated into her mane. I smiled. She was sweet. Judging the time I guessed I should go and see Scootaloo. "Well, I'll see you later then fluttershy. Thank you for having me." I flew towards ponyville. The deep sense of loss weighing me down.

"I reach the schoolhouse to find Scootaloo, cornered against the side of the building. I was having bad day already. Now I was livid, one thing I can't tolerate is bullying. It's low and cowardly. And I did promise scoot I'd help her out. Drawing closer the things the bullies said made it difficult for me to not just charge at them. But any good hunter knows to wait for the right moment. If I went now they'd scatter and I'd have to hunt them separately.

"What are you doing here now? You shouldn't be here blank flank. Go back to your lousy parents. Where are they anyway? We never get to see them."

The two ponies are standing over scoot who's shaking with anger. Helpless. If they lay a single hoof on her I will make them regret being born. I was finally close enough to break cover. I slid into the open. It's always best to come from the shadows. You know how close you can get and any closers a bonus. They're so emmersed that I stand behind them and tap them both on the shoulder. They spin round and I glare at them as hard as I can. Conveying my hate into a beam of anger. Now they're the ones to cower. "Dont ever. Bully anypony again." Silver spoon is nodding fearfully. But I don't like the calculated nod diamond Tiara gives me. It shows thoughts of revenge and deceit. She is a nasty piece of work. I slowly motion for them to move. I was so close to pinning them against the wall of the schoolhouse and screaming at them until they cried. Restraint, Si. Restraint.

I turned to Scootaloo who's wings were buzzing happily. "Thanks Si!" I smile. "It's ok, are you hurt?" She shakes her head, a shadow of sorrow passing her face. Words last longer than any physical hurt. Sticks and stones my flank. She may have been affected.

"So you wanna learn more of the techniques? Show me how your low profile is doing." She crouches low. I immediately see a few floors and correct them. "The important thing is to not develop bad habits. Every time you practice try to assess yourself and whether your doing it right. Old habits die hard, it's best if they're good nods.

"Anyway,I wanted to teach you self awareness. It's important in ensuring the whole of your body is hidden." I stood in the shadow of the tree. Adjusting perfectly to ensure the whole of my body was in the darkest parts of it. I knew it wasn't a dark enough shadow to completely hide in. But enough so she couldn't make out my facial features. "Remember that not all shadow is going to fit you. This is where a low profile helps and self awareness. You have to know what's hidden and what isn't."

She practices that for about an hour. I play hide and seek with me being the seeker. It's good practice, spitfire would try and find me sometimes. Rarely succeeding. I must admit once she's learnt the techniques. The only thing stopping her is practice. It might not be her talent,but if she worked hard enough she wouldn't be half bad.

"Great! If you combine the two techniques together then you could really master this. Of course this is simplified but the higher techniques are more from imagination and adaption." She smiles at my praise. I love the feeling of worth I get from these rare encounters. Like when decent ponies actually thank me. Of course it's mostly just speaking to the air as they don't see me. But I appreciate how my work helps other ponies.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow scoot" she nods before grabbing her scooter and powering off into town. I head back towards fluttershy's cottage. The shadows darkening my mood. I was pondering my predicament, was I overreacting when a rainbow vapour trail passed over head, no. She should understand why I can't forgive pinkie.

I continue on grimly to fluttershy's cottage my stubbornness taking hold.

I enter the cottage, the door was ajar I note that fluttershy's up already. It's crack of dawn! I guess it's part of her animal caring routine.

Entering the kitchen she smiles in a small and timid way. "Morning si. I didn't know if you eat dinner now or breakfast." I smirk I'd never thought of how other ponies eating routines are reliant on their sleeping one's and how this could confuse other ponies. "It's ok fluttershy, I eat wild mostly but I eat what every other pony eats." She just smiles in that small way and hands me a plate of haybacon and eggs. I hadn't had eggs in a long time. And these were simply divine! "Thank you fluttershy, and sorry to burden."

"Oh, your no burden Si, but I want to know why your here anyway. You mentioned rainbow dash?" I told her awkwardly about vague events of heat season. Detail would've been weird. And scarring. I missed the nightmare for obvious reasons. "So then the the next day she tries to make me make up with pinkie. I said I wasn't so she says either you forgive or you leave. So I left."

She looks at me with from what I can see is a mixture of exasperation and neutrality. "Si, are you sure you can't forgive pinkie? I mean sure it was horrible but it's natural and you probably really hurt her feelings." I shake my head defiantly. "It shouldn't be natural and its no excuse anyway! You mares get it easy."

She glares then. I feel if I wasn't glaring back I'd be cowering in a corner. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But I'm not making up like it wasn't a big deal. Even if you can't control yourself."

She stops glaring and sighs. "Ok. But don't give up on her ok? She's a good friend, and I can tell you and RD would make-" she stops suddenly colour filling her cheeks. What is going on? I narrow my eyes .

"Me and RD what?" She turns away, her mane hiding her face. "Just... Just that you'd make really good best friends." She giggles nervously. It's unnatural. I might be inept when it comes to socializing but I'm not an idiot. I can tell that's not what she was going to say. I decide to drop it. Probably nothing. "Well, I guess I'm going to bed. Thank you again for having me fluttershy."

I head upstairs, into a small room with a bed in the middle.

I toss and turn. Beds are painful compared to clouds. I'll get used to it I'm sure. But something is troubling me. I realize that Its to quiet. No loud, brash Pegasus around. I guess we have a good friendship. I realise I miss her. She's changed me, I had no problem with silence. Now I long for noise. Her noise. What is wrong with me?

* * *

I wake. Tired. I'm soooo tired. Where the hell is Si? I looked everywhere. I even endured a twilight lecture to ask if she'd seen him!

I note sadly that what would I say if I saw him anyway? He should just move on! He's so stubborn. He will forgive pinkie. I'll make him forgive her, he's just being sensitive.

Why do I care so much?

Because you miss him... a small voice says. It's true. His presence was nice and he was so... I don't know. But even sitting here on my own now just feels wrong. He should be coming down those stairs, his eyes; daring and wild I shiver. I really want my roommate back! But he's going to forgive pinkie and that's final!

**ok guys! Sorry if this chapter **

**Was just tying up loose ends. But I felt if I'm going to write a HS chapter **

**It shouldn't be a one off. Especially how mine ended. Anypony who went through that and ISN'T bucked up is just****. Bucked up!**

**And sorry for character swap at end. Yeah that was a terrible RD but I think you guys should have an insight of what she's thinking. **

**Anyway, thanks for the support everypony! **

**BROHOOF! **


	7. Chapter 7

**hello to all still reading! **

**If this comes out later than usual (with my non existent schedule 'usual' is hard to judge) **

**Its because I've been on a trip and had no internet. But I'm back now and thanks to a healthy amount of forum rehab (No pony stuff was killing me!) ****I'm here to write. **

**Enjoy the chapter everypony!**

"no!" The words tearing through my lips before I gained full consciousness. I lay back. Remembering the suffocating feeling of sadness the dreams had subjected me to. She wanted forgiveness. She longed for forgiveness.

But as with pinkie. I couldn't give it. Not yet.

"Si?"a timid voice asked tentatively. I got out of bed, groaning uncontrollably as waves of nausea pounded the inside of my skull. My body clock was bucked. I realised. Eventually I'd have to make the choice. Day or night. I couldn't compromise for much longer.

"Did you yell?" She asked. Same scared fluttershy I wonder what made her fear, she can't be scared of SO much naturally.

"Yes. I did yell fluttershy, sorry to disturb you." She smiled shakily "oh-it's fine. I was up already. I'm going to sugarcube corner. Do you want to come?"

I was on the verge of accepting, before remembering that pinkie worked there. I guess I'll have to see her eventually.

"Sure. But you won't see me on the way there and look in the corners of the room when you get there." She looked at me oddly. Was it understanding? What was there to understand? "I heard that the mayor wanted you to let everypony know your here."

My anger flared. Did privacy mean nothing to these mares! Fluttershy cowered at my gaze. I snapped out of my anger and consoled her. My anger wasn't focused on her anyway I was still mad with RD. And anypony who could be mad at fluttershy's adorable face had no soul.

I left with her. But quickly took to the verge and flitted from tree to tree. The nice thing about ponyville's roads were that the trees were at uniform intervals. Making travel a lot easier. As I journeyed my thoughts turned to rainbow dash and the pit of confusion reserved for the topic. Had I overreacted? Was she inconsiderate? Was I simply being obnoxious? My thoughts turned to the reasons I wasn't currently her friend. And my resolve once again strengthened. She didn't understand. That didn't mean I didn't miss her. The small voice in my head was telling me something. I just didn't know what it was. All I could understand was that I missed her presence. And that was a hard thing to resist.

"Did you see that?" I snapped out of my trance. I had arrived at ponyville and had automatically taken a rooftop route. I chastised myself for my lack of focus. Luckily the pony who spotted me was young and the mare next to him (who I assumed was his mum) simply dismissed his comment. "Oh button mash! Playing those games is starting to make you see things."

Leaving the protesting colt I slunk back into the shadows. Towards Sugarcube corner.

* * *

I entered the shop shortly after fluttershy. I was right in thinking that as soon as everyone looked over and saw her they turned away. Meaning they didn't see me. When I did have to go into these situations I had a few tricks.

Placing myself in the back corner where everypony would have to turn around to see me I waited for fluttershy to place an order. She returned with four cupcakes. Two each.

"Si, pinkie pie's in the basement. The cakes say she's upset. I think you should talk to her."

I wondered if she would have asked me to talk to her even if she hadn't been upset. I nodded. Feeling slightly nervous. How would I deal with this? I was terrible at consolidation. I couldn't comfort somepony for my life.

She smiled at my response. "I know you can't come to terms with that stuff yet. I understand but I'm glad your giving her a chance."

After I'd finished the muffins that tasted more and more like cardboard as I got closer to finishing. I stood shakily. The basement door was gloomy and for the first time the darkness looked foreboding to me.

I slipped inside with a creak and descended into the musty depths. Reaching the bottom I saw a strange sight. As I had expected the room was full of baking ingredients. But next to a small and flickering lamp sat a mare. I was sure it was pinkie pie. But she looked... different. Her once bouncy hair was flat and long. Her once happy face was a grimace. Like a clown. I hated clowns. Creepiest thing in the world. And every so often she'd... twitch. Grotesquely. It was mesmerising.

"Si. To what do I owe the pleasure." I shivered. Her voice reminded me of past horrors. "W-well pinkie-"

"Please. Call me pinkamena."I shuddered.

"O-okay. Well I was just here to ask if you were okay." It took all of my willpower to look into that grinning face and not cower. It was terrifying.

"Well. Seeming as your not my friend... I don't think you need to know." I gulped. The way she said it suggested that if I wasn't her friend I was her enemy. "Well... I'm sorry pinkamena. But your going to have to earn that back. But I'm always here to help. Don't Think of me as an enemy. I just need you to convince me your a good pony."

She appeared in my face. Pinning me to the floor. I yelped surprised. Trying to lift her off me, it was hopeless. She was too strong. Panic filled my chest.

"Who says I am a good pony? Who says I'm not the worst pony of all?" I was panting from excursion. She was really scaring me.

Suddenly her mane inflated and her eyes and smile returned to they're normal self. For a second she looked perturbed before beaming and hugging me. "But that would be a lie! I'm not dangerous silly! Oh! I know tons of ways to convince you!"

I was still in shock. Who was that? "Pinkamena?" Her features darkened a second before returning. "Oh silly Si! Just because we aren't friends doesn't mean you have to call me that! Everypony calls me pinkie!" A small smile escaped my lips. She was completely crazy. But I knew something was wrong with this mare.

"Well pinkie. I've got to be going now." She beamed "I almost forgot! Twilight wanted to see you! I wondered what she wanted? "Ok then, thanks pinkie." As I ascended the stairs I heard pinkie say to herself" why can't you leave me alone? This is your fault anyway." She was definitely an odd mare.I decided to leave it. I value my sanity.

After thanking fluttershy and promising to make it up to her by helping with the animals, I left sugarcube corner in an rude manner -speeding past everypony and getting a few protests. However the important thing was that I was not spotted and if somepony wanted to complain to an unknown pony then so be it.

* * *

I entered twilights tree-house without knocking. I knew it was rude but I still didn't want to be spotted. As I entered I saw twilight talking to rainbow dash. A mixture of emotions filled me. Some I couldn't identify. So I stuck with the ones I knew. Hatred came easily. I glared and she glared back. The silent battle of wills raged until RD looked away. My victory was short lived though as twilight started talking. Now you two. I've heard all about your fall out and I'm here to help. As a good friend it's only my duty. Now,I want you two to talk to each other. Tell the other clearly why you aren't forgiving the other. RD went straight on the attack.

"Well! Shall we start with the inconsiderate way you haven't forgiven pinkie when she's CLEARLY upset and remorseful?" I got angrier then.

"How about your lack of empathy to my situation. Just because you crazy country folk are okay with being rutted without your consent doesn't mean I am!"

"Oh so that's what we are to you! Country folk!You no good piece of-"

"Enough" twilight screamed maniacally "ok, so we clearly have some issues here. Let me explain what I think."

And then it started. The lecture. The torture, the hell,the song of tarterus. There are many descriptions that filed through my brain as the day wore on. "And this explains in term the psychodynamic effects of-"

"Stop!" Me and RD screamed in unison. The look of outrage on twilights face made me and RD fall to the floor laughing. As we stood up she said. "But seriously. Why won't you forgive pinkie?" I sigh "I guess I just have issues with letting go of certain things. I can be rather paranoid in social situations and kinda awkward." This felt like the right thing to say. I try to be honest round my friends.

I thought it was the right decision before twilight forced me onto a couch wielding a notebook and quill and taking aim at my psychology. Oh Celestia why?

"This could be due to your psychology. Maybe your actually pre-determined to this way through the theory stated in attachment psychology-"

I turn desperately to RD "I'll do ANYTHING! Just help me!" She crosses her arms with a smug grin.

"Ok. But straight after you get out your going to suger cube corner to forgive pinkie and apologise. Deal?"

I nodded desperately as words pounded my skull. John Foalby whoever you are I am sooooo getting you for this!

RD suddenly yell "celestia?" Twilights out the door quicker than anything screaming bloody murder (or joy).

I streaked out of the library. The cold air on my face revitalizing me. I kept my promise and went to sugar cube corner. Do I regret having to forgive pinkie early? No. She seemed fun most of the time. But in those occasional streaks of insanity. You could die by her hoof. Ah well. I don't know why but the prospect of moving back in with rainbow dash excited me to no end. Enough to admit defeat and accept that if pinkie was they're friend, she was mine to.

The shop was closing for the day as celestia started to lower the sun. I would have to stay awake all night as well if I wanted to reset my internal sleep clock.

Entering, I saw pinkie with her head on the counter. Looking dejected but not insane. Using this as encouragement I approached her and put a hoof on hers. She looked up, realised it was me. The transformation was scary. She glared with pained and angered eyes. Her hair flattened and she was on top of me in less than two seconds. I struggled but I was like a mouse to a cat. Helpless and about to be devoured.

"P-pinkie, please listen-"

It's pinkamena!" I felt like my fur had been torn off by the yell.

"Pinkamena. I-I realise now that although what you did was wrong you weren't in your own mind and I forgive you. Any friend to rainbow dash is a friend of mine."

I was still trapped under her. And now she was shaking her eye closed. Looked like she was about to-She shot into the air at impossible speeds screaming "WOOOHOO!"- explode. I laughed nervously at her antics noticing her hair was back to normal. I feel like if I hadn't said sorry I'd be saying hello to whatever came after life.

"ThankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!" She screamed bouncing around. "Lets have a party!" She started teleporting around the room listing all the things needed. I vow never to question how pinkie does those things.

"How about tomorrow night pinkie." She nodded excitedly. "I can get everypony round! I can invite the CMC's-" I took off then. Remembering in a panic that I'd forgotten Scootaloo. "Sounds great pinkie! I shouted as I streaked through the door.

As I reached the schoolhouse Scootaloo was already there. I landed ready to apologise when I saw tears in her eyes. "Si. I'm sorry. But this is my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to interfere... And-just,look." Genuinely concerned about Scoots behaviour I took from her a newspaper I recognised as the foalfree press. I learned a few of the crimes and so on through newspapers. They were very good hints.

On the front cover was the title 'Dark pony threatens ponyville!' I read. My hooves shaking the further down I read until all I saw was a haze of red. The accusations were horrible. What angered me to the edge of reason was the amount of work the little bitch, diamond Tiara had ruined. All of my hopes for integrating to society here dashed. Never able to live with RD again because everypony believes shot like this. The accusation of missing ponies being murder victims. It hurt. But breaking down wasn't my style. Revenge was my style.

Scootaloo stepped back as a dark grin infested my features. "I now have a few matters to deal with scoot" I said as quietly and as calmly as I could. This, however seemed to add to the threatening appearance as she backed further away

"I'll tell you when I can meet you next. Until then goodbye." With that I turned towards the edge of ponyville where filthy rich and diamond Tiara lived. I had made a note of they're house just in case. Guess it paid off. We're going to have a little chat you and I, I thought as I slid towards they're large house. Security was no problem. I flew to the balcony of the second floor. I could see her room, she sat there with silverspoon giggling. How nieve. She'd practically ruined my attempts at ponyville. The guards hated me anyway, she would regret being born.

I smashed the door and entered. Now they were scared. I smiled, my dark side taking over, the side I never knew I had. Until the timberwolves. I embraced it. Before either could say a word I glared, this new side was powerful. I felt the power, it was sublime. I stepped towards them and all they could do was quiver. So weak.

"Someponies been spreading rumours" my voice came out as a hiss. A horrible sound to my own ears. Deep down I was fighting this. They were young. But so was I. I learnt, I survived and so could they.

"I-I'm gonna call daddy and..." Her voice trailed off. My nice side was getting louder but it was still weak. I quenched it and continued to teach. "Well, little filly. Your dad isn't going to come until I teach you the rules of revenge. You have no idea what you've done. And now your at my mercy."

This was scaring me now. What was I going to do? What was this darkness doing? I was evil! But I still ignored the voice. Such... anger. I was going to do something here. And I wasn't going to stop it. The Anger! The power!

I struck. Not hard. I told myself

But her head still spun and so did my vision. The voice was booming. Evil!evil!EVIL! I shook my head and moved towards her again. Silverspoon still sat. Reminding me of my power. Of everyponies weakness.

I collided with a wall as somepony tackled me. I was blinded with rage. How dare someone interrupt! No! It was sinful! "Si" the cyan mare shouted.

The rage emptied. Replaced by horror. RD,What had I done? Why? It was all me. That evil came from me. The realisation was to much. I hugged her close and cried into her. We remained there for an age. Before I could stand the realisation of my actions and what they meant about me. I stood shakily and walked over to diamond Tiara. I knelt and apologised. I would never allow my anger to govern my actions. I'd thought it about the timberwolves. Why hadn't I learnt. The fillies sat there. I didn't blame them. RD had a word about the article. Diamond Tiara mumbled in a monotoneal voice. Devoid of personality. Shocked. The regret was nearly too much again. Why?

We left the ransacked room that was the testimony to my horrendous self. Rainbow Dash and I didn't speak. To speak would be to accept. And I couldn't accept. I'd had bad experiences and memories. But the evil... never would experience cause such hate. Never. I was evil. The realisation made me want to drop. To plummet from the heights and fly away. Away from the truth. I was evil. I guess the looks aren't deceiving after all.

We land at her house. The grandeur now gloomy. The happiness, turned to horror.

I sit on her bed and curl up. I regret it all. But what good Is it now? I simply block the world. Because now I accepted. I was evil and I would never live a normal life.

I feel the gentle caress of RD my loyal friend. There to comfort in my time of need. I wasn't comforted, I only cried harder. Trying to empty the pain that would not go. "Si. Tell me what happened." She listened as I slowly recounted events. She would listen because she knew it would help. I felt a great gratitude and safety from her presence. "I'm a monster Rainbow." It was true. What's worse is that it felt true. Even now the monster was asleep. Ready for the next time. It was patient. It wasn't an it. It's name was silent night. And he was dangerous.

I woke curled up with rainbow dash. Pounding on the the door. I steadied myself and proceeded to the entrance. The guards. They're neutral faces hiding smug smiles. Dicks. Had I not suffered enough? Silent Night, you are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of diamond Tiara. I felt the desire to hurt. it was powerful now. It had awoken. It used to lay dormant. Now it just rested. Always ready to hurt. To revel in the feeling of bones breaking. Realising my thoughts I nodded and followed them. Now I realised. If I fought ever again. I would lose control. Once I lost it. I lost it forever. I don't think I can trust myself. What the fuck is wrong with me!

I stepped through the door. I noted with amusement that they were wary of me. Guess the beating they got was still fresh. They escorted me to an airship where I was shackled to the mast. I gazed one last time at the cloud house that had been my home. The symbol of my attempts at a normal life. Ruined.

* * *

The ponyville court took place after a short time in the holding cell. The court, designed to look imposing, had large stands where the judge and jury sat. The jury were all ponies from ponyville. They looked neutral. But I could feel the fear. I bet a small town like this didn't usually get assaults and attempted murder. I had evaluated my feelings countless times. Every time I couldn't convince myself I wouldn't have ended an innocent fillies life.

The judge seemed old. But if you took the wig off he could've been younger than he looked. The appearance was suppose to add to the fear. I felt no fear. I felt acceptance because I knew what I had done. And, with pain, accepted it and myself as the despicable pony I am.

"Silent Night, you are here to be held to account of the assault of the filly Diamond Tiara and traumatizing of Silver spoon. Had it not been for the mare Rainbow Dash who bears witness-" I had not realised It. But the mare on the right was certainly determined rainbow dash. She looked at me in a "don't worry I'll get you out" Kind of look.

"Then the consequences may have been far worse..." for all his formality he still pauses for dramatic effect. Somepony who enjoys they're job. "How do you plead?"

I had decided on this in that dark holding cell. I shouldn't be released from this. I looked up with a determined face and said loudly "guilty."

The words struck with the force of a hammer blow. Silence. The judge stood slowly. Defiantly a drama princess. "In that case I find you guilty of assault and attempted murder." Gasps. I guess I can't argue. Probably would have been attempted murder, and I deserved all the time I could get.

"I sentence you to 6 months in ponyville penitentiary." That's not a large sentence at all. Maybe the mayor pulled a string or two. "You are hereby dismissed from your duty as ponyville reserve guard will conduct your sentence at the conclusion of this jury. The hammer hit home. And with it my freedom for the next six months. But I would never lose the guilt and pain of what I did and who I am.

RD came to see me. I don't know when I'll see her again. I try not to care. But I just can't. She looks angry "why would you plead guilty!" She shouts. I stand there until she stops glaring. "Because I am guilty Rainbow. I am not the Si I was. I don't think I'll ever be again...See you in six months." It's such a pathetic thing nods sadly " I'll visit-"

"Dont." I said flatly

she seems to be debating on saying something. But doesn't. it occupies my mind as I'm led to the place I'll dwell for half a year. Might be a light sentence for me. But it should be more.

Ponies recognise me as I step down the corridor with guards. I caught enough of them to infuriate most and challenge others. I realised I'd be put to the test in here. I won't fight though. Never again until I learn control. And if I can't then so be it. I still have my talent though. There will always be shadows. Safe and comforting.

In a place like this... I'm going to need all the comfort I can get. Walking past the Colts baying for my blood. I sigh dejectly.

**bet you guys weren't expecting that one **

**Hay? For those not understanding the psychology reference. It's **

**The theory of attachment John bowlby (yeah ponifying things is fun! ) and how early life can prevent ****Social skills and other consequences.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with the story. **

**BROHOOF! **


	8. Chapter 8

**good day everypony! **

**Let's get onto the story shall we? (as its what your reading this for)**

*drip* *drip* the sound was all there was. Nothing to see in the dingy cell that has been my home for the past fortnight. The sound didn't annoy me. It distracted me from the pain and guilt i carried with me. Unending and constant. Like a cancer. A horrible tumour of malice and hate that was the source of the guilt. It was part of me and couldn't be removed. Controlled perhaps. But never gone completely.

The noise of opening doors jolted me out of my stupor. That time already. My coat was already blue. Horribly disfigured and damaged.I would recover. Eventually, I told myself. I could barely move or speak. Hadn't they done enough? The way the guards turned their backs on me was sickening. We're all ponies this evil? I was beginning to forget the fond memories. They were obscured by the bad ones. So many things to block the good. I clung to them desperately. But they slowly slipped away. Like dripping water. Why couldn't the guards simply forgive. I could take a beating. But for every day? Nopony could live through that. I would try to. But why? What was the point? To wait to be let back out into the world? A dangerous murderer? Now simply a thing in the gutter of normal ponies. A piece of waste for ponies to turn their noses up at and have cleared away. I saw the same mare in these situations. My resolve strengthened. I would see her in the light again. But until then...

"Alright Silent?... Wow You live up to your name. Ya ready for ya beatin' you know if you cried a bit... begged?

no? Alright then folks. The usual for 'im."

I didn't even know his name. Like the rest just a nameless attacker. Was I any better than them though? All it would take would be a swift hoof to the muzzle. With enough force the cartalage would be forced into the brain. I knew I'd never do it. No matter how much they hit me. I wouldn't rise because all it would do is fill this room with corpses. Their blood thick and runny on the tiles.

I never remember the beatings. Just the flashbacks of past bullies doing the same thing. Only less of it. And the crippling pain afterwards. I simply curled up in the dark corner. At least the shadows were here for me. Wrapping their warm tendrils around me. Sleep. I did too much of it. Both day and night. But apart from the food,drip,beating. In that order, there was nothing else to do.

* * *

The month ended. 1/6th of my sentence. The beatings only come every other day. They might hate me for putting them in here but what entertainment was there in a victim who didn't fear? None. A victim would cower and whimper. The fear in the air. You had taste it. See their eyes widen as all hope drained from them.I bury the thoughts deep. Deep deep down . But they always surface. I desperately needed control.

I heard the door at the far end of maximum security open. It would be ridiculously easy to break out of here. Maximum security as far as I could tell, was just an extra door with more disgusting cells and a sign. Even the doors were easy. I might not know lock picking, but on big heavy old doors like this, the Right amount of Pegasus wind would jivey the mechanism. These doors had earth ponies in mind. Pegasus wind was more powerful than conventional wind. And could move clouds. Except for the everfree clouds that were moved by normal wind.

The pony who entered maximum security received jeers and howls from the other inmates. So immature. But that meant they weren't a fellow inmate. The noise of hooves grew steadily louder. I made no move to look up. Whoever it was I had no interest in talking to them. They could stand and ogal me like some zoo animal for all I cared.

"Si?" My throat clenched, I hadn't expected that voice. I didn't want to talk to it either. She was here to comfort and help. But the truth was I had every reason to be here. She didn't understand that I was just as evil as all these other ponies. Perhaps if I'd never come to Ponyville. Never talked. Maybe it wasn't too late. If my loyal friend forgot about me I could leave. Leave their lives and the pain I knew I would eventually inflict upon them. I hated my dark side. But I couldn't do anything about it.

"What... what's wrong with your fur?" I had thought I was completely hidden. I smiled at the thought I was getting sloppy. I guess I'd have reason to practice when I got out. Not to protect. Just to hide. I couldn't fight. Ever. Fights escalated, it would be to easy to just snap a neck or-

"Si!"

I'd almost completely forgotten about my visitor. I guess if I could forget her that would help. Maybe stop the feeling of longing that clawed at me every time I saw her. She was my protector. The only pony I felt safe around.

The guard was making up some story about an incident with some 'paint' I scoffed, seriously? Paint? I'm pretty sure an athlete can recognise a bruise. Then again this would mean more affection for her. So I said nothing.

"Open the door" she said testely to the guard.

"But miss! He's a dangerous-"

"He isn't dangerous!" She screamed in his face. Wow she could be loud when she wanted to be. And stubborn.

The door creaked open ominously and RD stepped inside. Such a lovely face... I guess forgetting was going to be difficult. I had another 5 months though ,plenty of time. She stepped gingerly towards me. For all of her bravado with the guard, she sensed something had changed. I could smell her fear. It only fuelled the burning desire to inflict pain. Not on her though. Never on her.

She drew breath as she realised the state I was in. She must think it hurt. It did, obviously but the thoughts of anger were enough of a distraction. One thing to thank them for.

"Silent... who did this to you?" I only stared at her, trying to convey my desire for her to leave. She guessed herself though. She rounded on the guard. It filled me with warmth, her standing up to me. I grabbed onto the emotional lifeline- it tethered me to normal ponies ,good ponies. But the evil quickly enclosed it's dark tendrils around me. I could never be normal. Not anymore. The beast was awake. And it wasn't going anywhere , it was well rooted in my soul. It had been there since my birth. I was evil and this was what it was. I tried to be good to people. Really a futile effort to protect myself. Deep down I'd known I could do such things. I'd dismissed the terrible hatred over those bullies as natural. No, just me.

RD had finished arguing, mentioning how she knew princess twilight. That couldn't be right... Rainbow Dash returned with a fresh face of worry. "Silent. You might not want to talk, but all of us. Me twilight, AJ,Rarity,Pinkie Pie and fluttershy. We're going to help you get over this. Typical twilight talk. I bet they'd all got together to arrange this. Everything had to have a solution. Not this one. The only solution would be for me to leave. Leave them and live on my own. The crazy hermit of dodge junction maybe? I chuckled at the thought. RD must've thought I was addressing her because she turned round." What?" I wasn't going to talk. I just shook my head. She looked like she was about to yell, but didn't. Another part of twilight briefing to her probably. I could hear her "he's probably going to be different rainbow, so don't get angry if he doesn't talk to you." I was certainly different that's for sure. I appreciated her company though However she turned and walked away. Back Down the corridor. Again I needed another ponies presence now. I cursed her for that. Thoughts of loneliness had invaded my peace. And I couldn't leave with them. I guess I needed another solution.

* * *

I guess RD had told the the girls about my condition, because the guards on duty suddenly changed. The look on the other inmates when the guards beat them back into their cells. Nearly as good as beating them myself. Except for the rush of excitement and- cutting my thoughts off I focused on the dripping noise. I was convincing myself that the start of control would be my thoughts on the subject.

The small spark of loneliness that rainbow dash had lit in me had become a pillar of fire. Burning at my insides. I needed to see her.

A week later I thought my prayers had been answered. Only to find an impressively royal looking twilight. Alicorn and all. I would've been shocked speechless. But you had to have been talking to be speechless. And I hadn't spoken in a month and a bit. Then again I'd gone years of just speaking the odd word.

She simply stood in the doorway of the cell and stared at me. Her horn lit up and I felt a feeling of relaxation wash over me like a stream. It felt incredible. I looked back to see my coat back to its normal silver grey. I stood up as she approached. Stretching my wings I admired hers. Like all the alicorns (or from what I could see in paintings) the wings were strong and majestic. Cool.

I went to kneel as courtesy dictated. I don't know why , I guess being my friend she deserved the respect. She'd fit the role perfectly.

"Si, of all the ponies I expected you to be the one to treat me like a normal pony" I held back the remark that she wasn't a normal pony and just sat down again. All talking would lead to was a discussion on feelings. I didn't want her help in that. If it came down to it it would make it harder to leave.

She stood there. Waiting.

She sighed and sat next to me. "Si, we all know your not a bad pony."

It was all I could do to not shout and yell at her. If course I'm a bad pony. I felt it then and I feel it now. It's not a good thing when the idea of pain excites something within you. She continued to sit there. She'd have to leave eventually all I had to do until then was not talk. Easy.

Her horn lit up again and before I could move (which was fast) she touched the side of my head.

Instantly a flood of images passed through my eyes. Like watching a film. A film of my life. Of all the little things, and the big things. Thankfully I wasn't experiencing emotions. But still having to see myself in that room with diamond Tiara... a mixture of rage and shame. I wanted to tear out the part of my soul that drove me to that. And part of me wanted to run. And keep running.

Slowly I stood over the shocked Twilight. I was dangerous again. All natural control gone. A miniscule wall holding back a flood. The walls were being rebuilt. I would deal with this calmly. I must deal with this calmly. Breath.

"You had no right." I glared with my most withering gaze. Perhaps because she was an alicorn. But she held my gaze before standing up. "You, Silent Night. Are not evil. Your actions in life dictate your path. Never forget Si. Choose your own path. Don't be controlled by anypony else."

Celestia had chosen well. I stood there as she left. Hope trickling into the cell like the water on the wall. *drip* *drip*.

* * *

I'm beginning to lose track of time. All I know is that I'm still here and twilight has given me hope. I realise how valuable it is. It's my fuel.

I know I can do it. I can control. She has visited me twice. I remember she'd laughed when I first talked. Not saying anything for a few weeks really messes you up. During these sessions she'd show me ideas and techniques that might help. Meditation, fighting styles ext. all of them would either fail or rouse the horror. I didn't lose that warm feeling of hope. A gift from a great friend. She told me that RD was going to come and see me now that I'd talk to her. "It kinda hit her hard when..." She trailed off. She can be pretty insensitive but then again so can I. I nod. I don't know if I want to see RD. Before it didn't matter that I was in a dingy cell. Now I can't shake the self conscious feeling that makes. Me want to look at least presentable.

Rainbow Dash looked eager when she reached my cell. She stepped in and gave me a huge hug. This wasn't like her. I guess she missed me more than I missed her. She broke away looking awkward with big red spots on her cheeks. I really needed to ask twilight about that.

"I'm so glad your getting better." She said happily. I nodded. Now that the moment to talk had come I felt nervous. I couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness in the air. We were in a cell after all. And she was talking to a convict.

"S-so... how is the weather... any bad... stuff. I felt like shrivling up in the corner of the cell. Why choose the bucking weather Si?

She shrugged before cutting to the chase. "Are you any better. Twilights told me your trying to restrain yourself. Believe me when I say. I'm going to help you si. I'm not going to leave when I know your not-"

"Don't." I said silently. It still stopped her. "Try to convince me it was just something. I know what I felt" I noticed her gulp involuntarily. It made me want to kick myself. She was only trying to help.

"Anyhow. I'm here to help."

"What about the other ponies." It had been nagging me for a while if I was going to try and 'recover' (if you can from something that was a part of you) I'd need to be able to get on with my life without having to beat back mobs of ponies. "Well... most aren't pleased. They want to extend your sentence actually. And the article didn't help. Diamond Tiara published an apology but most ponies argue that was because you..."

"Attacked her, yeah" I sighed. Guess I'd have to learn some pretty effective means of control then if I was going to be mobbed by ponies as soon as I got out.

I sat there with her for a good hour. Laughing at the story of how twilight became an alicorn. Rainbow Dash caring for animals? Bucking hilarious. Mutiny within hours sounded about right.

Eventually the guard told her she had to leave. And I was left alone again. The longing to talk to her only slightly sated. What was it? I didn't want to talk to the others so much. So what was it?

The next time I saw twilight was in the courtyard. Every other day they'd let us stretch our hooves. My wings were always tied. Of course I could probably vault the wall, break the rope by falling down the wall. But why would I do that when I wanted to stay. With a lot of time to think about the subject I had discovered a passionate will to stay. So I will.

"Twilight?" I asked tentatively. Somehow sensing this would be an awkward topic. She looked over at me "yes Silent?"

"W-why do ponies cheeks go red some times?" Pawing at the ground nervously.

"Well... You don't know? I thought you'd learn that somewhere in your life. I guess if you don't know, it's called blushing:

it's the involuntary reddening of a person's face due to embarrassment or emotional stress, though it has been known to come from being lovestruck, or from some kind of romantic stimulation. Severe blushing is common in people who suffer social anxiety in which the person experiences extreme and persistent anexiety in social and performance situations."

Wow. I didn't know she had a dictionary mode... But wait. Why was rainbow dash doing it in those situations? I guess it was embarrassment. It didn't feel right though...

"Why do you ask Si?" She tilted her head at me with a searching expression.

"Oh, rainbow dash was doing it sometimes and yeah I just wondered. She was also extending her wings at odd moments as well."

At that twilight made a choking sound before giggling.

"What?"

"N-nothing it's. Completely... natural." From her laughing fits it clearly wasn't. But before I could question her more (or thankfully get angry) the guards called for us to return. I left the the now howling twilight feeling odd. Was RD nervous? Or something... else.

* * *

A growing sense of panic was filling me as my release date drew steadily nearer. Nothing worked. Nothing. No matter how hard I tried with twilight I would still feel the urge to punch her know-it all face. I was glad her magic was concentrated at the archery target rather than my mind at that point. I needed a her.

Rainbow Dash came every week or so and we talked and talked. I felt so at ease with her and yet so nervous. It felt good though. I was still determined to find out what had happened to RD's wings that time. I felt I couldn't ask her. Some shy part of me was screaming its face off to never ask. Ever. At all.

The more pressing matter however. Was finding a way to calm down. Because either way I was getting out... And everypony would be waiting. Inadvertently angering me with their selfish and thoughtless demands. And either I'd react. Or I wouldn't. Such a simple problem with such a complicated solution.

The day before release and I'm in a constant state of near-hyperventilating although Rainbow Dash did manage to calm me enough to have final go at calming techniques with Twilight. "Ok Si, I want you to count to ten." I stare at her bewildered. "Really? We're trying this now!"

She huffed "well what else! I've been through every book I have on the subject. It's hopeless!"

Silence filled the room at the horror of her statement. I felt the warmth wash away. Hopeless. She couldn't help me. What was I going to do? I'd have to confront those ponies tomorrow, prove I could control myself and I was a good pony. Now I couldn't do that. I couldn't see their terror as I charged. The evil stirred. It was preparing. I could tell. It wanted to be unleashed. I wouldn't let it. Never again. I'd just scratched the surface. This is what scared me most. I felt there was plenty of power left. Waiting to be released into the world. I can't let that happen. There has to be a way. But it's too late now. Twilights leaving and the world continues. And I must move with it. Into the unknown of a new day.

That could be great. Or an utter disaster.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the prison door. Last time I hear it. I'm not going to miss it or anything here for that matter. As I walk back down the corridor I hear the other ponies. I'd decided in here that the difference between them and me Was that I had a desire to change. Or at least to control. They had nothing. They, for all their confidence were empty shells. I was going to do this.

It was going well. The lobby was where I would encounter my first test. And with nothing to calm myself by. I'd better hope it isn't too testing. I grit my teeth. And enter the lobby.

A crowd of press fill it like ants. All clicking madly with their neck cameras. I step through and the notepads in auras swarm me like angry flies. I swat them away and continue to push my way through the swarm. Luckily I manage to keep the cool state of mind. These ponies are trying to make a living. That's all. Their not annoying me. Well until they start shouting things like ' how do you feel about the accusations your dangerous?' Or ' are you bitter about your discovery?' Now that is annoying. But not enraging.

After that fight came the next,more physical wave. Guard ponies holding back a mob of angry ponies. Part of me was pleading to give them an idea of just how dangerous I was. I ignored this part as best I could. But my resistance was crumbling. I needed out. My saviour was both a curse and a relief. The relief that the idiots weren't screaming at me. But now they were screaming at the pack of timberwolves that had entered the area. My mind sped up and the surroundings slowed. Too many timberwolves for the guards who were only armed with batons and probably mediocre in hoof to hoof. I'd have to get involved. Let's hope I maintained control.

That declined very quickly as I dived at the pack. Dropping low and cutting upwards into the skull of the first. The second attacker attempted to tear my neck. I was already twisting around his jaws and twisting his neck with my open hoof. I needed more now. More! So Many ways to end their worthless lives. A buck to the face of one. A rather ingenious swipe to the legs that forced it into the open maw of another. That was amusing. And I was laughing now. The glee of destruction and power at my hooves. But the fun couldn't last. All there was left were the sticks surrounding me. There were plenty of ponies... the amount of havoc I could wreak. No! Here was my control. I won't hurt these ponies. Never they were worth protecting. With their families and friends. And, for some weird reason Rainbow Dash was up there as well. Either way the thoughts were enough. But perhaps not for long. The mutterings of everypony was disconcerting. I'd just saved their bucking lives! What more did they want?

Then I caught phrases like "did you hear him laugh" and "definitely dangerous" if I don't get outta here soon I'm going to do something I regret. Nodding at the still startled crowd I soared into the midday sky. The wind rushing through my feathers relaxed me to no end. The joys of flying. After an hour of simply soaring down the unicorn range I returned to Rainbow Dash's house. Having to make conscious effort not to go from cloud to cloud to avoid detection- old habits die hard I guess.

Aligting on the soft house I simply stared at the elegant building with its colorful plumes of rainbow and all it represented. For me it represented a home, a place of safety and an incredible friend, Who was tearing out of the door and giving me a huge hug in ten seconds flat. Must admit I am still a bit surprised at the UN-RD greeting but accepted the hug and the warm feeling it brought with it.

"It hasn't been the same here without ya Si"she said heartily with a light punch to the shoulder. I grinned, definitely the same Rainbow Dash. Good to know everything was good. I slugged her back as I passed her to which she said happily "dig for dig later Si, go get your rest for tonight. I've got a treat for you." She wouldn't say anything else and just winked conspiratorialy every time I tried guessing at what she had planned. Giving up I entered my room and surveyed it. Definitely good to be back,however heavenly to sleep on a cloud bed. I let out a groan as it enveloped me with its fluffy embrace. As sleep took me I realised how worn out I was. And how relieved as well at the knowledge I could control myself.

Perhaps normality was possible. Discounting the angry mobs of course. They could wait. I have an appointment with RD to wonder about.

**soooo sorry about another connecting chapter guys! I tried to keep it as short **

**As possible. Trust me though. It's useful for later chapters! Thanks again for your **

**Support! Review if you see any improvements **

**(For bucks sake guys saying "tis' shit" really doesn't help)**

**Anyhow**

**BROHOOF!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Greeting fellow bros!**

**Story time!**

oh I really don't want to get up. How did I do it before! It's so cosy...

"Si! Get your lazy flank out of that bed!" I awoke unpleasantly I remember now. RD had something ready for me. Doesn't mean I have to like getting out of bed though.

Curiosity and excitement filled me. What could it be? I pull my 'lazy flank' out of bed and follow her downstairs.

Entering the kitchen I note it's 11:00pm. And she's got two hay sandwiches prepared. She sees my puzzled face and grins " trust me, it's best you get something down you before we go." I don't have a clue what she plans to do. At this hour? I do as she says as she seems knowledgeable on the unknown topic.

After a flurry of excited eating from the both of us, we exit her cloudhouse and fly towards the town. Where the buck are we going?

We land in front of a large square building in the middle of town. A line goes right down the road and loud music fills the air. I get what we're doing now. And I don't like it one bit. "Oh, lighten up!" She yells over the music.

Rainbow Dash seems to be a frequent customer as she steps towards the large pony. I follow her closely, sizing the bouncer up. Judging from posture he is really just for show revealing too much underside to be disciplined. He pulls back and allows us to pass. Much to the protest of the waiting ponies. I smirk, it's great being able to cut queues. Makes you feel important.

We enter the building to find a large bar and dance floor. Shit, I'm a terrible dancer. For all my balance and posture whilst fighting. It just abandons me In my time of need. I think back to the other events I've experienced. Not pleasant thoughts.

As well as the polished section of flooring, was a large door and stage. The door leading into the back-stage areas. Rainbow Dash was making her way towards the stage. I attempted to follow, suddenly the press of ponies was too much. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I frantically searched for escape. But there were too many ponies and suddenly there wasn't a floor...

* * *

"Hey dude y'alright?" I groaned. I felt like I'd been trampled. Which I probably had. I opened my eyes to see a large set of red orbs. That quickly backed of. "Wohow! I thought I got it bad. But your eyes are freaky as fuck!"

"Vinyl!" Came a sharp voice to the left of my vision.

"Are you ok Si?" Said RD coming into view. "Y-yeah I'm fine... just panicked I think. I've never been in such a large crowd of ponies before!"

"Arnt you gonna introduce us Rainbow?" Said a white unicorn with neon blue hair. "Yeah, I'm getting there! Just had to deal with the fainting thing. Anyway, this is Vinyl Scratch. And this is Octavia." A grey mare came into view smiling lightly.

"Nice to meet you" she said

"Hey! Stop ogling my girl!" Shouted vinyl. Octavia rolled her eyes. But wait... isn't vinyl a mare? I haven't heard of this! Then again I'm not up to scratch with such things. "Aren't you both mares though?" I asked curiously.

This seemed to set off Vinyl again. Wow this girl was touchy. "Hey! You got a problem with that." Stepping forward threateningly. Not scaring me In the slightest. Sensing the danger RD stepped in "bad idea Vinyl! And no Si doesn't have a problem. I don't think he's ever heard of that." How attentive of her. I guess she understood me better than I thought. Maybe she's not all speed.

Vinyl stared suspiciously at me. I detect we got off on the wrong hoof. "I put out my hoof and we grudgingly shook. "The names Silent Night. But just Si for short. And RD was right, I didn't realise two mares were a thing..." this was really awkward now but she and Octavia didn't seem too phased. "Its ok. We get it a lot." I nodded sympathetically. I can understand unwanted attention.

"So, I bet you get some pretty bad attention with those eyes." Noted Vinyl. She was very straightforward. I can understand why she and RD were friends. "Well, yeah sometimes." I said evasivly, I know they're RD's friends and all but that doesn't mean I have to explain my life story to them. Rainbow Dash saves me from further scrutiny by saying "say Vinyl, don't you need to change the music over or whatever?"

Instantly distracted at the chance to brag (defiantly an RD like personality) "nah, it's all pre recorded. Usually I'm just up there for the good looks." Yep. Cocky and overly self confident. These two have a lot in common.

Her attention returned to me again however. "So, your a bit clostraphobic? This should sort you out." She levitates a small glass towards me, filled with a rainbow coloured drink. (Or just spectra, the effect was the same) I swiftly downed it and learnt why it's unwise just to drink whatever's put in front of you. My throat burned and so did my stomach, my eyes watered. The fuzzy feeling and warmth didn't leave me afterwards though. Everything seemed slower than before as well.

"Wow, you really can't handle your booze can you?" It took a great effort to focus on what she was saying.

"Go on RD, get your coltfriend back out there!" Coltfriend? Probably just imagining things...

I was led back into the controlled chaos of the club. RD led me over to the bar. I felt content to follow her. I couldn't really think of anything else to do...

"I think you should have another drink" she grinned as she slid another glass of rainbows towards me. I tried to grasp it but found it wasn't there. She placed it in my hoof. And I drained it. It didn't burn as much and the warm feeling intensified. I grinned at her. Such beautiful eyes.

The music switched to a low beat with some other stuff. Whatever. I stood up, or tried to but fell back on my rump. RD was laughing at something. I giggled in a weird way and giggled more because of it. Wow this was weird... I followed RD onto the dance floor where RD started doing some amazing moves. I stood there stupidly, watching. She came out of a muzzle spin and offered a hoof out. I took a swipe at it but missed. That was funny. I tried again and got it. She spun me round quickly... I'm not usually the vomiting type... but this was really fast! She practically threw me into the air. I did a roley-poly in mid air before falling back down. By this point I was giggling like maniac. Everything was so funny! Don't ask me why. It just was.

After so much longer RD said grudgingly "Ok Si, I think we need to get you home." Wow her two heads were funny. I spread my wings to fly, but she tackled me before I could " oh no Si, we're walking there. You can't fly and I can't carry you that far. I pouted. I don't like walking. However she was walking away and I needed to follow. Also I had a few questions as well. "H-hey... rain-ow...?"

She giggled cutely "yes Si?"

I frowned. The words wouldn't come out. "I... was w-wonderng, w-hy your w-ings went all f-funny t-hat time" *ping*

I giggled "y-yeah like that..." her two heads were fighting with her four wings. Eventually they got down and she supported my body again. Her two heads were... what was it again? Gushing? Tushing? Going red anyway.

"Don't worry Si, it's nothing." I felt bad, she seemed sad... "awww- s'alkay RD I-If it helps you ma-ke me fell nisssse." I giggled. Nisssse was funny. It's nice brain... silly brain.

"What kind of feel?" She was asking curiously. But talking was boring me. So I just hugged her as she continued to walk us home.

I woke at the foot of her cloudhouse. Such an odd building with its two sets of connected things. "Ok Si, just flap your wings but let me do the flying. She hoisted me onto her shoulders, tickling my underbelly. I giggled faintly. So tired.

We got to the entrance of the house and she carried me on her back into her room. I was to tired to complain. And I don't think I want to anyway. Something from within wanted something to happen here... I snuggled up to RD and was asleep within seconds. That was fun. I felt nice with Rainbow Dash's warm fur in my face.

* * *

What. The buck. Happened? AND WHY AM A PRACTICALY SPOONING RAINBOW DASH? Oh God! Did something happen? Now oblivious to the pounding headache panic filled me. This would ruin us, she'd never forgive me. I had to run, right now. She's waking up! I bolted for the door.

"Si?" Came RD's tired voice. Any second now she'd remember something. I'm sooooo doomed! I need a place to hide... twilight would understand... I hope. I shot off towards the tree house. Barley making it to a cloud before the rainbow streak of doom was fired from the cloudhouse of sins. I could avoid her for now. But eventually I'd have to face her. I hope I have twilight on my side for that. The alicorns powers may be just enough to protect me from a hurricane. Maybe.

After half an hour of diving and dodging (to avoid one pony you have to avoid all ponies) I made it to twilights safe haven. I dived through the door in a panic.

"There you are!" If I was panicking before, I was catatonic now. Here is my doom. I'd like to have said I had a good life... but it doesn't seem complete to me.

"So, what are you running around for? You should be sleeping that hangover off!" A mare called Vinyle scratch entered my mind. Ok. Went clubbing. Great. But what happened after that? Please just be me! Then again I'm going to look like a complete foal here.

"W-well I woke up next to you in an... odd pose. I guess I assumed the... worst?" Relief flooded me as I saw Rainbow Dash was on the floor. Twilight was smirking as well. But she had that calculating eye. Please no... I started backing towards the door. Don't startle her. She'll charge if you do...

"Just a sec Si." Shit! Guess it's really time to meet the great pony in the sky then!

"Do you really feel that insecure about the topic?" I squirmed uncontrollably. I really don't want to talk about this.

Reading my thoughts (in a metaphorical way) twilight bore down on me "Si, today's society deals with this sort of thing on a regular basis." No. This isn't going where I think it's going. Please don't be going where I think it's going!

"I think that you and I should have a talk" nooooooo! I dive for the door but RD tackles me. She's smiling evily "now Si, I think this is rather important if you want to be part of normal society." She was really putting up a fight! I let a string of (rather obscene) curses fly. She just smiled down at me. Twilight was moving in. Levitating me onto a large couch I slumped on it. Defeated.

It lasted for ages. There was too much I didn't want to hear. I just sat there staring into the unpleasant truth. I... I.

"Si!" RD being the un-thoughtful one. I just need to process...

"Wow. I have to study this! I've never seen such a meditative state of shock... I theorize it's his way of picking up information. He's perceptive, like you Rainbow.

"Yeah... but I wouldn't get the town to act out this particular lesson!" They laughed for ages. I needed food. Focus on the food. I got up and entered twilights kitchen. "This is really interesting! He's still in shock, but he's going about his day like normal." Chew, swallow... oh God swallowing! I shuddered.

"Hey Silent! Snap out of it buddy!" Rainbow Dash... I still had to prank her... that was ages ago. Ah well, still a time for everything. An idea started forming. Perhaps over the top. Fuck it. After this they both deserved it.

I noted quickly that the sun was still low. Long shadows, good. I shot Into the rafters.

"Si! My house isn't a jungle gym!" I smiled. This was going to be fun. I started the routine of moving in and out, up and down. Around the pair (locking the door as it went)

"Oh... girls..." I went for the darkest chuckle I had. "This enlightening discussion has given me so many things to... try!" I could see Twilight shivering. "Si! This isn't you-ahhh!" Her screech was hilarious. All I did was tug her tail.

"Si! I'm gonna beat the flank out of-*ping*" I was killing myself trying not to laugh. I'd brushed her flank with my tail as I flew past. Wingboner! Wow RD was sensitive.

To end it I dove straight at them yelling "you are mine!" Priceless. The two of them in the corner. So easy to hurt-no! Not you again.

I stopped up short and keeled over laughing. "Y-your faces!..." I realised they were standing over me. Glaring. I gulped.

They fell about laughing as well. Thank celestia. Two angry mares wouldn't be good for my health.

"But anyway Si, I think your better off now." I nodded grudgingly. For all of the pain it wasn't the forbidden subject it had been.

Me and Rainbow Dash took our leave flying back to her cloudhouse. "So, Si... you were just awkward about the subject, what if we had done... something.

My wings snapped upwards at the thought. When I got back up to altitude she was laughing her head off. She set her gaze on me though. "But still Si." Despite the recent discussion I still cowered at her directness. "Well... I don't think I'd... like to, not because of you..." I added hastily. She nodded. We didn't speak for the rest of the flight. Which was fine by me.

The headache that had seemingly left me, returned with a vengeance. Rainbow Dash sorted me out and by the evening I was perfectly fine again.

I bid farewell to RD (who gave me a hug. What's with the touchy feely Dash?) I left in search of Scootaloos house.

It took me about 30 minutes , would've been sooner but a fog had set in and I missed it a few times. Eventually though I found the window to her room and tapped it lightly. I don't know if I should be taking her away without her parents knowledge. But I guess if she says it's fine.

"Hey scoot!" She looked excited. "Hey Si! I've been working on what you told me, and applebloom and sweetie belle haven't been seeing me at all!" It's a start, but there are situations she isn't ready for, it's all well and good if you have obstacles. But sometimes the shadows are all you need and have.

"Anyway let's be going shall we?" I glided down to the floor. Scootaloo didn't follow. Looking up she seemed saddened. Shit, forgot she couldn't fly. Grabbing her in my teeth as I flew back up I glided down to the ground.

"Hey it's ok scoot, just because you can't fly now doesn't mean you won't. Those wings are there for a reason!" That was a pretty good pep talk for me. And she was smiling as we made our way to the school house. Although the night was young, it was dark and the mist was thick. I heard guards up ahead. I still had some payback to do.

"Wait here Scootaloo. You might learn something from this."

Moving into the shadows I observed my prey. They had a fire holder next to them. This was good, anypony with any knowledge of stealth should know light just blinds you of your surroundings. It's easy to take advantage. This meant I could close the gap between the ally I was currently in and the 5 ponies with ease.

I ducked behind the plume of fire and considered a fitting punishment. It was then that I realised they were earth ponies. Perfect. They were on shift for another three hours and couldn't leave their post. So they wouldn't be able to get another fire holder.

With a swift wing beat, darkness rushed to fill the now extinguished light and the guards gave mutters of annoyance. While their eyes were adjusting I grabbed the metal cylinder and lifted it onto a nearby building. Angling back around to a grinning Scootaloo, I heard the yells of indignation as the guard ponies realised their fire holder was gone. Serves them right for being twats.

"Anyway Scoot, shall we continue." I smiled at the eagerness and excitement she showed.

Reaching our usual place she showed me her technique. And although I could follow her, any unaware pony, or possibly aware pony wouldn't see her. I stomped my hooves in approval and she beamed. "Well scoot, you've got enough right that you can remain undetected. Now, I'm going to show you techniques on avoiding a watchful pony. The tricks to leave everything undisturbed. I imagine myself as a shadow, separate from solid mass. This helps me to leave things undisturbed. Another thing to keep in mind is patience. Watch." I dived into a nearby Bush and set about moving without disturbing it. Bushes were probably the hardest and even I could only crawl through one.

"Did you notice the Bush moving at all?" She grinned and nodded. I stood there thinking, where did I mess up? Before she laughed and realised I hadn't made a mistake. I grinned as she calmed down.

It took half an hour teaching her the steps and then I watched for another half hour as she attempted to sneak up on me. Through years of practice I'd homed my natural senses to perfection. I'd used my hearing already, for example overhearing Rarity and AJ's plot. Speaking of which it was probably time for a catch up, It had been half a year since I'd seen them.

On the walk back (passing the now cold and grumpy guards) I felt like I should know a little more about Scootaloos parents. Something felt wrong.

"Scootaloo... can I meet your parents?" She stopped abruptly. After a few seconds she continued on giving me an ice cold shoulder. "I think I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks Si. See you around.

For the rest of the uneventful night I wondered why she was so reluctant for me to meet her parents. I guess modern society was really anti-family. But why the cold shoulder?

Returning to RD's house I slumped on my bed. Grateful for it's warm hug. As sleep took me I realised I'd have to wake in the day to meet the rest of my friends.

It was Rainbow who roused me from my sleep saying the girls were going on one of their pet walks, tank the turtle was buzzing next to her head. He was pretty adorable. I accepted her offer of accompanying her as I wanted to meet the rest of them anyway it seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Me and RD made our way to the meeting place, landing just short to walk the rest of the way. I heard heated argument as we crested the hill. "I don't care what you say Twilight, I knew he was a ruffian all along!"

Que the drama, I groaned. How had I deep down known Rarity was going to take this oppertunity to find the worst in me? Canterlot to the core.

I smiled as Rainbow Dash and I trotted towards the small group. I could at least try to be nice. This failed quickly as a dog broke free and charged. Some of the big cities employed dogs in their guard, so I knew a few methods. But I didn't want to knock my 'friends' dog out. So I settled with flying out of its range.

She? I think, Sat there and growled. Quashing the childish urge to blow a raspberry at her, I settled with folding my arms in a superior manor. "Winoa! Back!" AJ shouted. I landed again as Winoa retreated.

"So, how are you all?" I hoped a light hearted greeting would break the ice... apparently not. Appart from Twilight and Rainbow, they were gazing at me with a wide variety of emotions from the outward hatred of Rarity. To the catatonic, paralysed Fluttershy who was regarding me with terror worthy of a hydra. Ok... So I expected Rarity, but the others? Then again I don't really have an excuse. I just hope I can re-earn their trust.

"Ok I'm just going to say that I understand your emotions and mistrust. So I'm not going to apologise as its wasted on mares who won't believe it. I hope I can earn your friendship again."

Pinkie was in my face. I forgot she did that. "Oh silly! I forgive you, you gave me another chance! Besides I wouldn't want to upset you and neither do the others... Right!" She turned to the others. Not that easy pinkie.

"Speak fer yurself." AJ huffed. "I second that" Rarity sniffed "*squeak*"

I nodded. Hurt at the rejection. Then again I can understand. Took off back to Rainbow Dash's cloudhouse trying to leave the hurt on the ground with the friends I once had. Rainbow tried to follow but I told her I was fine and she and tank should enjoy their morning outing. This didn't stop her looking like she was going to grill the others. God I hope fluttershy can cope, she'd be blown apart by a breeze that one.

As I approached the house I groaned and prepared for another argument. The determined looking spitfire was grinning from ear to ear. Unsettled by this as I was I wasn't performing for her. Crowds really didn't settle with me.

"The answers still no." Cutting to the chase. I was tired after all. "Oh hey Si. I think your mind will change. You see, we really need an extra, one shot appearance. Something big! And you can deliver. So I need you to do this."

What did she think I was? Some handypony who'd answer her beck and call? I was about to answer before she revealed her hoof. Literally.

"See, I was just here to drop a letter of." Showing me the Palm of her hoof. "You know what this is?" This didn't bode well. I shook my head. "This is a letter of dismissal to the Pegasus Rainbow Dash from the wonderbolts effective immediately." In my anger I pinned her against the pillar next to the door. She was still grinning. "I really want to snap your neck..."

She just laughed and patted the hoof I was pinning her with. "Si, we both know you wouldn't. But back to business. This letter leaves with your agreement. What will RD do when she finds out you ruined her career? Then again judging by your reaction your not going to let that happen. I promise you though. I won't use this against you ever again." I sighed and released her.

"The events the summer Sun festival. Anything you need?" I relented and decided to pull out my night routine. Defiantly a good one. Especially since Luna would be attending

"I guess the costumes there on the day... and I need a veil cloud. One that blocks most of the light." She nodded and made to leave but paused. "I hope this doesn't change anything." I consider. No matter how much I think she's just doing her job and all. No. Defiantly changes a lot. I simply turn away from her and enter the cloudhouse. Time for sleep. No matter how worried and angry and scared I am. I'm also tired.

**I thought the blackmail part at the end was a spark of genius there right? **

**Bit of a stupid chapter at the beginning but fuck it. I'm in a stupid mood. **

**Anyway more chapters to come, with me being on holiday they should come faster. **

**But I'm lazy and do music and drawings as well so I juggle a lot of my time. **

**Anyway see you next time! **

**BROHOOF! **


	10. Chapter 10

**hi again fellow bronies and or pegasisters! **

**Straight onto the story! **

sweet celestia I love to sleep... it's so nice not to be disturbed- "What the fuck Si! Perish the thought of having peace for 5 bucking minutes!

I glare out at Rainbow from under my cloud cover. Please go away. I've already got to deal with spitfires shit. She shoves a wonderbolts poster in my face. "It's not cool to steal someponies dreams!" She screamed. I waited for her to be in a state where she'd listen. If it's one thing I knew, ponies in a rage are about as cooperative as a timberwolf. And just as likely to try and rip your head off.

When she got to the stage of breathing like an angry mineator I decided she would listen.

" Ok RD, I'm going to explain to you the situation in a few points. One, this is a one off. Two, I was forced into this and three, I need more sleep... So goodday." I rolled over.

she yanked the covers off. If she wanted to Piss me off that did it. My temper from thismorning wasn't helping. "What!" She seemed intimidated but made the effort to try and look angry. "Well Si, I haven't known you long and you don't seem like a pony to be forced into anything. So forgive me for being real fucking sceptical!" Wow she was almost as pissed as me. But waking somepony up is NOT ok. Still had to deal with this part though despite my anger. How much more shit can the great pony in the sky put me through? Buck you to the depths of tarterus!

"Well... this is going to be hard for you to take." I gathered my courage and said " your whole career as a wonderbolt was reliant on me accepting this performance." I winced at her scepticism. I hate my social skills. Plus, This means I'd have to explain in detail.

One explanation later RD was looking a bit more serious and a lot more horrified. "They... used me against you?" I nodded bitterly. "And they thought then... that I'm expendable?" Oh shit, I'm no sociologist but even I can see the emotional mind fuck imminent.

"No Rainbow, your not expendable. They wouldn't have carried that out." I try to draw as much certainty as I could. But couldn't fully lie. To the higher ups in canterlot.

Everypony except themselves is expendable. And the wonderbolt managers are no different. And it's complete and utter horse shit.

"Besides Rainbow, even if they did you'd work your way back in. Who can deny the fastest flyer in equestria?" She grinned at that. But it looked forced. It would have to do for now. I had a routine to practice.

Me and Rainbow Dash flew over the unicorn range, clear of view (might as well act professionally about it) I rehearsed one of my favourite routines. In my time I'd made some discoveries ( I was pretty nerdy back in school) my favourite was the neutron cloud. Not a great thing on its own but had great potential. It started by causing a cyclone, by manipulating the moisture in the air with a light pull, you formed a cloud. With powerful wingbeats you could gather enough moisture to form dense cloud. Here was my discovery, after intense amounts of effort and wing power, you could force the cloud into such a dense state that it could hold a storm in a space the size of a golf ball ( hate golf, stupid sport for stuck up canterlot ponies with so much money they go and buy large metal sticks).

With this bright orb I planned to do some Arial manoeuvres. After the formation (which looked awesome apparently) the stadium would be darkened by the veil cloud. I would then do some unique formations, the use of vapour trails (the iconic red) combined with the orb (made to look like a star) would hopefully awe Someponies... hopefully.

After this I'd send the star flying into the veil cloud, another phenomena I'd discovered was that the neutron cloud caused clouds to snow (perhaps a build up of moisture suddenly released vaporized and condensed quickly enough to lower the overall temperature of the cloud... my inner nerd taking over for a second there...

Anyway, the neutron cloud gives a last flash before the snow falls, in the darkness it looks like, you guessed it, falling stars. I really do love the night. I'd performed this routine to spitfire once. When we'd been friends that is. Nothing too close, just a light hearted thing every now and then. Doesn't matter now. Not after thismorning.

Rainbow Dash seemed to enjoy it. I grinned at the wild look she always had. I envied her for such a free spirit, true I always had the odd prank. But I always had something to worry about. Speaking of which the large mass of pegasi breaching the horizon could be... angry mob of pegasi at six o'clock!

I grabbed RD off of the cloud she'd been perched on as they gave chase, RD after a shout of surprise realised why I'd done it and followed me off to her house. God I don't Want to deal with this now. Talk about testing patience! Didn't they have other places to be?

We continued up the unicorn range (nearly getting to bucking cloudsdale!) And we still hadn't shaken them. Fuck this shit. I turn towards the group, measuring distances. There should be enough room. It's sonic boom time! I dove straight at the group, the air cone quickly forming. RD had caught on and was doing the same thing next me. By the looks of it we'd hit the boom speed at the same time. They say Two is better than one, let's find out if it applies to this.

In the growing distance the pegasi mob is on a fast scatter. Serves them right. Pushing forwards the pressure builds around the both of us. Somehow RD manages to nod at me with a manic grin that, almost made me lose concentration.

Then the colours started forming, but instead of Behind the both of us, the colours melded in the middle, the red outline instead of cyan looked striking. I'd liked to have more time but the huge explosion of sound left my ears ringing, it really was more of a sonic explosion than a boom! I managed a glance and saw RD was laughing here she was happy it warmed the depths of my soul... I really wanted to see her like this more.

Of course it couldn't last forever. And after two minutes (a trip that took us thirty originally) we were at RD's cloudhouse, she was jumping around like a school filly.

"Ha! Did you see that? I bet the Windows in Cloudsdale broke!" I grinned in return the adrenaline slowly ebbing. Yeah, now I realize why we don't do this more often. I'm completely worn out.

RD and I slump onto her doorstep, panting. "But you look ridiculous when your mane shoots back, you looked bald!" oh we're doing this are we?

"Yeah but you still look like you shit rainbows!" I realise I'd never spoken to her at all then again I'm not the best at talking... she's probably the only one I feel comfortable around. Even with Twilight there's still the danger of being experimented on... and until the others come round it's just me and dash.

We continued to cross insults for a while but ended up dozing off. Clouds are definitely the best beds.

* * *

Well, this is the third time I've woken up with Rainbow Dash. Is this becoming a habit? I'm not complaining. That's an unsettling thought. What do I actually think of Rainbow Dash?

Before I can explore the subject she shifts cutely and balefully opens her eyes. With that cute little grin appearing on her face. "Wow Si, why do I keep waking up in your company are you trying to seduce me?" Wow the expression on her face is making this REALLY awkward I stutter like an idiot for about a minute before she loses her composure.

"Yeah, I know Si, I trust you..." we sat there as the sun slowly set. It was a nice sight, not as pretty as the stars in my opinion, they filled the entire sky with their beauty. It wasn't a competition though and I was content to sit through any spectacle like this. It wasn't lost on me.

RD settles back on my lap, making me feel more excited than embarrassed. I guess friendship has this effect. I'm no expert.

I was about to leave for Scootaloo before remembering she didn't want to see me again for a while. I worried about her. I worried too much. "Hey Si? Do you mind if I tag along a bit?" Great, more worry. I realized however that I only partly thought this. The rest of me really wanted to accept. My God I'm a show off.

"Sure, but if something happens let me deal with it." She huffed in protest. "I can fend for myself." I smiled reassuringly "of course you can, but can you get close enough to breath on somepony before they know your there?"

"That's an overstatement, your not that good." Why is she questioning when she knows I can do it? I guess I can humour her. "Alright then, what's your challenge?

She grinned widely, I guess she had this planned. "If you can get that close, it should be easy for you to kiss me before I know your there." That grin was kinda... distracting.

Wait, what? Did I hear correctly? D-did I seriously hear her ask me to... *sproing* wow this was embarrassing. But, I had no doubt in my answer. "Your on!" Well, it would have sounded more confident if I wasn't struggling with my wings at the time.

As she flew off towards town I waited. It seemed so surreal... I couldn't stop the excitement filling me. I knew there was something more! The game Is on!

I easily found her, standing in the park, waiting. How clever. Staying in a clearing where I can't approach from cover. But I've never Been this determined in my life. It might mean nothing but for once I'm going with my emotions. I grin. This was going to be sweet! Sneaking slowly towards her I look for floors in her technique. I instantly recognise her impatience. The fidgeting was obvious, might make her more susceptible to distraction. It sounds simple but a rock should do. I know my abilities, it'll take me approximately two seconds to cover the distance and the rest should... fit into place.

The butterflies in my stomach mix with the adrenaline in a cocktail of emotions. I find a sizable stone and throw it directly behind RD, she was facing to the side of me anyway so didn't see the stone arc past her. As I predicted in her bored state she was waiting for a reason to look. I'm already halfway across the gap. Noting with satisfaction the whisper of my wings as my prize is there for the taking.

I stand next to her and breath lightly. With a slight jolt she turns and grins. "Well, I guess you win, but you've got to complete your task Si. I grin stupidly, I can't help it this is to good to be true... wait a second...

My heightened senses detect... laughter. It's faint but not far. And RD doesn't have her usual smell... Oh no, not this again... I am going to fucking kill that whorse. Princess or not, Mess with me all you like (please don't) but don't. Fuck with my imagination. Especially the romantic part. I try and locate Luna without revealing I know she's there. It's lucky this is a dream and my desire to murder is gone. Because I seriously could kill. That would've been a strange first kiss... but it was still a fucking kiss! And I can almost guarantee she had something to do with this. Ok at least I understand my feelings and all but-

I locate her, about two meter behind me to the left. I tense my muscles. And dive, twirling mid air with a flex of my wings and powering towards Luna with my hind legs. I note with satisfaction that fear crosses her face. I can feel her trying to escape but this is my dream, and until either I wake up or let her go, she is answering some questions. Mainly why the fuck are you messing with me.

I don't collide with her (being royalty she merits some respect) instead choosing to come to a halt directly in front of her, holding her with a piercing gaze.

She regains composure quickly for somepony who's been peeking on other ponies business. "G-good evening Silent Night... arte though enjoying one's dream? Quickly recovering from her choice of words I sustain my glare before growling. "No! No I'm not enjoying your stupid fucking dream! Especially when I believed it to be real!" She smiled in a knowing way " aye, you have desired the one called Rainbow Dash for quite a while, I believed I should help you realise your feelings." I snort indignantly "how long have you been watching me?" Ok, this has become way to civilised for me. I wanted to shout at somepony!

"I'm very interested in you Si" I couldn't hide my shock at that, what kind of interest? The last time we 'met' fresh in my mind. I shudder involuntarily at the memory. She read my perception on the matter and laughed. "No, not in that manner, although I appreciate your effects on one's retinas." Ok the flirting in canterlot speak is really disturbing "no, I'm interested in your love of the night! Your cutie Mark for example! You have a great affinity with the twilight hours. And your silence really is a unique talent, no other pony has it. You are a special pony. I sense a power within you..." I shudder, If only she knew what that power was.

After some internal pondering my anger has all but dissipated. One question proceeds all others though. "Luna, you wished for me to realise my feelings... but are they mutual?"

I really want to tell her now, for it is true. It is so true but I couldn't bear a rejection. But before she answered her form began to fade. So fucking typical.

I wake to find RD curled on my chest still, our combined heat keeping us warm during the summer night. Dawn. Another day of practice. But first to deal with the mobs. I can't stand another second of that. Rainbow Dash seems pretty happy, making odd pouting motions with her muzzle. Wonder what she's dreaming.

I slowly rouse her with hoof prods and coaxing. Eventually she opens an eye balefully and sais "Wow Si, why do I keep waking up in your company are you trying to seduce me?" Got some freaky deja vù right there... lucky I have a response now, "yes Rainbow, how could I not resist?" With a dig to the ribs to add insult, she grins "glad to see your getting better at the whole mature thing, and yes no stallion ever could." And I thought her ego could grow no larger.

"So, who were you kissing in your dream?" I laugh as she blushes violently. "He he, yeah I don't think I can tell you yet. In the dream world their a good kisser though." My heart sinks. So RD has a crush on somepony else. That... hit harder than I thought it would. Like a lead bearing in your stomach. Instead of trying to smile I turn away. My hopes dashed. That fucking pun... I hate life sometimes.

Leaving my friend with a hopefully normal goodbye I head into town. I have a pressing meeting with mayor mare to deal with. Although I don't know what she can do. It's still better than taking it into my own hands. I can already imagine the carnage, shuddering at the image I land in the centre of town.

Everypony seems to be either in mid run, or turning to face me. I really don't need this now. I continue walking towards the town hall when a towering Pegasus looms out of the crowd. That's some impressive muscle right there. But muscle alone doesn't mean everything in a fight.

"You! Bad pony, leave now or I crush you! YEAH!" Talk about all muscle. I really don't have time for this, I can practically feel the time slipping away, and with it precious practice time. And the more time that passes, the more frustrated I get... which won't be good for anypony in the local area. Not good at all.

The fastest way through this pony will be stealth and speed. I already know the area and given my experience, have a rough idea of where the best shadows and obstacles are. I dive behind a cart next to me, mindful of the ponies watching, and doing my best to stay out of their line of sight. The next path is to the side of the buildings surrounding the square. In order to stay in the shadows I run up the building (using powerful wing beats to basically force myself back onto the side of the house. By the time I reach a balcony the large pony is blundering around, tearing at loose objects. The onlookers also look surprised at my disappearance. With the exception of an orange filly who is looking at the roof I'm on, trying to discern my shadow. I smirk. Sorry scoot, I didn't show you every trick.

I don't keep heading towards the roof, instead continuing along the wall. With a backflip for extra style points I land at the rear of the town hall. Fully out of sight of everypony, therefore safe to cross the town square. Once there it's a simple matter of angling around the building and entering the large hall. Inside are more angry ponies. However silence reigns as I step towards the podium. Muttering invades the atmosphere as ponies move out of my way.

Guards challenge me, but a nod from mayor mare gives me a non violent path to the podium. "How convenient your here Silent" she whispers urgently. I really don't know what to do. Your a citizen and you've had your punishment. But Mr. Rich is baying for more, even as far as exile. I just-"

"Don't worry mayor mare. I'll try to convince them." I am usually the shiest pony... well, baring fluttershy when it comes to public speaking. But I need to do this now. So let's just do it.

"Ok everypony. I'm going to be frank here I've done wrong in my time." Ok, every eye on me now... do not go now courage "but so has each and every one of you. And before you go saying you've never done something so severe. The fact of the matter is that you were all forgiven were you not? You could move on with your life, to learn from your mistake. Well, it took me a larger mistake than most... But what in this land gives you ponies the right to peruse and persecute when I swear on my own life that I have learnt from my mistake. You all have the right to complain, to give your argument. But you don't have the right to impede on my own freedom. I have the right to defend myself from persecution. Tell everypony, don't judge a pony that's learnt their lesson. Pity those who can't. Now if you excuse me I have a performance to prepare for."

and back to normal Si, who can't stand to be the attention of any crowd for more than a few seconds. I hope that little speach deterred most from their angry mobs. Just as I leave the building a shadow looms overhead. Buck, forgot about muscle-pony out here. I push forward with my wings and hind legs, just avoiding being squished by the muscle meteorite that had just tried to incapacitate me.

Leaving the still screaming mass of muscles I head back towards the cloudhouse, the silence of the flight reminding me of RD's lack of interest. I hope this was temporary as silence almost always filled the air around me. It hurt to be reminded so often, the pain was bearable which made it all the worse... I should move on. But how? With the only pony have ever felt this way for?

The journey was short, but long enough to process the new weight in my heart and to stew over dark thoughts... whoever this other colt was is going to get the shit beat out of them.

No. Those thoughts will never govern my actions again. Especially when it harms those I hold dear. To say friend still hurts.

RD is spinning around her house, blissfully unaware of the hurt she weighed me down with. The dark part wants to blame her, to hurt her. But blaming her is just wrong... No matter how much I hate the fact. And resent myself for wanting to blame her.

She approaches eagerly, awaiting news on how I dealt with the mobs... it seems like such a trivial thing when I'm hurt this much. Even my smile feels like a grimace of pain. Despite my thoughts that she might not be as unobservant as she seems, she doesn't seem to notice however.

"So, did you kick someponies flank?"

"No."

Too much talking, despite the pain it brought all I wanted was silence. Things had been good when there was silence.

I turned away and headed back to the meadows to continue to practice. Leaving a confused and muttering RD behind. I heard 'what did I do?'... If only she knew.

The practice didn't go well. I had a block and knew exactly why which made it all the more frustrating. Yet despite all of the self talks and speeches, it still persisted and therefor the neutron cloud didn't form, the shooting star looked more like a snowball, and the snow looked like just .

"Hey, I know you can do it Si." Rainbow Dash said laying a consoling hoof on my shoulder. I felt an urge to beat it away. Like a wasp that was bugging me. 'I can do it if you get out of my thoughts and you took me instead of this other colt'.

I desperately wanted to say that. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Either I got over this... or tomorrow I was going to look like like one foalish pony. The thing that I grasped to, and made my next practice better was the fact that if I bucked this up. I would shatter RD's dreams. I knew how higher ups worked. You buck up they do it in return. Even if they don't benefit.

I hope to celestia, and to the great creator in the sky... that I can do this. If not for myself. Then for my... friend, the word burnt like acid. That's all she is to me now, a friend and it hurt like a fire in my chest.

For you Rainbow Dash.

**Holy shit guys I'm sorry. I am going to explain my lack of posting in a few facts:**

**1: I love to read. **

**2: I love to read mlp fim fanfic.**

**3: there is a lot of really good fanfic, I recommend dream machine if you haven't read it. **

**So yeah guys, I've read a whole load of fanfic. I might be better for it, but that's no excuse for leaving you guys without a chapter for this long.**

** Anyway ****Thanks for reading everypony and sorry again. **

**BROHOOF! **


End file.
